


For You

by Kca1516



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve, Alpha!Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta!Bruce, Beta!Clint, Captain Rogers - Freeform, Eventual baby Peter Parker, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rut, Smut, Superfamily, Temporary Amnesia, The Captain - Freeform, Torture, apha!natasha, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: “Go away," Tony declared, a tear sliding down his cheek. Disbelief and devastation broke across Steve's face. Tony knew full well the heartbreak his mate was feeling, he was feeling it too. The omega didn't wait for a reply as he turned himself around in bed so he was facing the wall instead of Steve. Yet, he found he couldn't ignore the sound of Steve's chair scraping across the floor as he got up. Or the brush of Steve's lips across Tony's cheek. Or the sound of footsteps as Steve crossed the room. But, before the door creaked open, everything stopped."For you," Steve whispered into the silent room. Tony's tears flowed freely as the door closed with a soft click.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn’t butcher this too badly.  
> So there are going to be three chapters in this particular book (unless someone requests for more but like thats going to happen) but each chapter can be read on its own essentially even though they make the most sense when read together  
> Updates are whenever I finish the chapters which will be soon.  
> Hope people like this leave comments and kudos and all that good stuff  
> All the Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 3/1/18 this has been updated and edited the plot hasn’t changed i just fixed some spelling errors and reworded some sentences  
> The italics are flashbacks 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Whatever the hell this is lol all the love

_"Get out."_

_"For You."_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony blearily blinked open his eyes, his gaze falling upon a dark room. He was shivering at the constant draft that pressed all around him, which in of itself was strange. Steve was a constant furnace against Tony whenever they slept. Even without the heavy comforter Steve insisted on, Tony was never cold.   
The alpha refused to have his omega chilled. Steve had relayed that information to Tony time and time again.

Tony found the line incredibly cliche, but couldn't deny the deep satisfaction that curled in his gut at the statement. The warmth that surrounded him at night never failed to make him feel safe and loved. Which was why he was now confused. Tony couldn't feel the hard lines of Steve's body pressed against his own, couldn't feel the constant heat that always radiated off of him. Something was wrong.

The omega frantically tried to reach his arms behind him to feel for Steve's body, yet found he couldn't move. Frustrated, Tony pulled harshly at his hands, but all his efforts got him was an acute burn he knew would stain his wrists for weeks to come. Tony had been restrained. He couldn't move his arms or legs, which worried him greatly. But, what truly sent Tony into a frenzy was that his head felt fuzzy. The omega couldn't get himself to focus on anything for long, not even his own thoughts. The sensation was all too familiar. Tony's eyes kept drooping, threatening to pull him back into unconsciousness, and the world seemed to be spinning around him. The omega had been drugged.

 _Not again_ , he thought, wearily.

It was hard for Tony to put his mind into anything that resembled order, but he was more then certain he was in danger. Not that knowing helped him really. No matter how many signals his brain sent out, they weren't connecting to the rest of body. Tony was trapped in his own skin.

Suddenly, a loud reverberation echoed throughout the room as a door to Tony's right was pushed open. Unexpectedly, a sharp pain burst in Tony's temple, and a pained whimper forced itself from his lips. The omega took a deep breath, trying to ignore his discomfort. Whatever narcotic was effecting Tony's mental state also seemed to be making his body hypersensitive. It was sudden how quick the seriousness of the situation seemed to dawn on him. Tony was in real trouble if his entire psyche had been rendered useless.

The sound of footsteps pushed their way into Tony's awareness. The omega tensed, he wasn’t alone. Even from a good distance away, the unquestionable scent of alpha flooded Tony's nose, making him want to gag. This wasn't the intoxicating scent of his mate, or the comforting scents of his friends. This odor was disgustingly overwhelming. Whoever was creeping over to Tony was a stranger, and from his current predicament it wasn't a long leap to figure out they weren't friendly.

"Steve...Alpha..." the traitorous call fell from Tony's lips without his permission. If his mind hadn't been so scrambled he would have known better then to draw attention to himself. Unfortunately, someone had toyed with his mental and emotional state, and all Tony wanted in that instant was his mate.

Instead of hearing the calming baritone sound of Steve's voice, a dark chuckle echoed in the room. The following vibrations made every inch of the omega freeze, cursing himself for making himself so vulnerable to an unknown man.

Tony normally knew how to act in these situations, he couldn't say it was a new experience. He was mated to the most powerful crime lord in America, maybe the world. Tony had been in countless situations like this one and had easily kept his cool. He had been kidnapped for leverage, torture, ransom, you name it he had experienced it. And, there was one common factor through it all.

Steve always came for him.

Steve always came for him, and then proceeded to shoot down any man or women that stood in the way of getting to his omega. That thought alone should have calmed Tony, but something was different this time. Tony was almost in heat, and his heat made him an emotional wreck. He was at a clear disadvantage. The omega was being hunted in the dark by an unknown alpha, Steve was nowhere in sight, and he had no control of his body or mind.

Tony heard a faint click, and a dim light surrounded him. For the first time since he woke up, Tony was almost able to see what surrounded him. But, even the weakest amount of brightness burned his eyes, and he squinted in distaste. Just as it was with sound and smell, Tony's sight had also been affected by the drug. Tony shuddered, the movement not going unnoticed by the alpha, who grinned wickedly.

"All of your senses are extremely sensitive, and will be for, approximately, the next fifteen minutes."   
The alpha's voice grated on Tony's already frayed nerves.

"It's a side effect of the drug we used to subdue you. Don't worry, there are no long term effects. The fact that you're awake is enough to prove the drug is already leaving your system. Which is such a shame. Hypersensitivity would have made this so much more fun," the alpha said, looking Tony up and down like he was a slab of meat. The omega couldn't suppress the disgusted shiver that racked his body. Thankfully, the alpha didn't take it for what it was.

"Sight, sound, smell, taste...touch. It's driving you crazy isn't it. You need something to make it stop."

Arousal lit up like a Christmas tree in the alpha's scent, Tony made an effort not to gag. It was clear that the man wasn't talking about an antidote.

"Let me guess, your dick is going to make it all better? I've heard better dirty talk in a cheap porno."   
No matter what state of mind Tony Stark was in, never let it be said he wasn't quick on his feet. Clint would be proud. But, Tony's stellar wit was lost on the alpha as red blotches of anger colored his neck and face. Without so much as a warning the man reached down to Tony's dick and squeezed lightly. Tony's breath came heavy, and he squirmed desperately trying to get out of the man’s hold. But, there was no where for him to go. The alpha continued to prove that point by gripping Tony tighter.

A scream of pain was ripped from the omega’s lungs. The part of Tony that was becoming more aware as his head cleared, realized that under normal circumstances the touch wouldn't have hurt. The alpha barely had his hands on Tony at all. The drug in the omega’s system was fucking with his nerve endings. He wasn't actually in pain.

Except he was, and no mind over matter bullshit could convince him otherwise.

"Do you scream that loud for the Captain, Tony?" The man said with a satisfied smirk, and to Tony's relief removed his hand from the omega’s center.

"Answer me," The alpha growled into his ear, warm breath making Tony’s skin crawl.

Even if he was capable, Tony wouldn't have given the man an answer. He refused to play the alpha's game, even if it came back to bite him in the ass later. Besides, Steve made Tony scream ten times louder than any pained whimper he let slip now.

But, silence was not want the captor wanted. He wasn’t going to stand for a pathetic omega disrespecting him like that. Tony closed his eyes right in time to be smacked across the cheek. The omega bit his lip to stop a groan from escaping, though tears started to wet his eyelashes. The alpha merely smirked at his pain. Satisfied that a bruise was already starting to form on Tony’s fragile skin.

"Answer me," he growled in Tony's face, their noses a hair’s breadth away from touching. It was clearer to see up close the sadistic, deranged look that gleamed in the man's eyes. Tony had to admit the alpha was different than his other kidnappers. He was crazier, more unhinged which meant Tony truly had to keep his guard up.

"Fuck you," Tony slurred at the man, whose posture went stiff. A growl left the man's throat as he backhanded Tony, the pain sharp and intense. But, it was exactly what he needed. Tony's eyes snapped open, feeling the last of the drug leave his system. Immediately, information about his situation flooded the omega’s mind as if a dam had been opened.

Tony was bound to a chair with rope that was cutting into his wrists, and ankles. He seemed to be in an abandoned building by the state of disarray and general dereliction. Tony also realized the reason he had been so cold when he woke up.

The omega’s cheeks went red with humiliation as he noticed he was only in a pair of panties and one of Steve's t-shirts. Tony was very open with his body and what he liked sexually, he wasn't ashamed to like traditional omega things, like looking pretty for his alpha. But, under this crazy man's gaze he felt shame wash over him, disgust in what he was and who he liked.

It was a feeling he hadn't felt the full brunt of since Howard Stark.

It was a feeling Steve and been slowly but surely loving out of Tony's system. Yet, it seemed his mate would have to start back at square one. Willing his focus elsewhere, Tony tried distracting himself by taking in information about his tormentor of the night. The omega was practically vibrating with fear. He needed some control over the situation, even if that seemed impossible.

The man was large and muscular, with greasy, long, brown hair. His body was covered in tattoo like scars, and there was a particularly nasty gash above his right eyebrow.   
But, the man was paying no attention to Tony’s assessing eyes. No, his attention was fixed elsewhere. The alpha’s gaze had honed in on Tony's panties. The alpha’s focus lingered in between the omega’s legs as if to make Tony as uncomfortable as possible.   
The omega squirmed in his seat. He was desperately trying to cross his legs, though he had little room for movement. He was exposed for the world to see, and he hated it.

The alpha wasn’t on board with that. Large hands clamped down on the top of Tony's thighs, squeezing with the sole purpose of leaving a bruise.

"Oh no, doll," The man purred. Tony went rigid,"You're staying just as you are, nice and open for anyone to see. Isn't that what your kind likes?"

Tony wanted to scream, no one called him doll except Steve. Tony's mate was old fashioned, he was the first to admit it. At first the omega hadn’t known how to react to some of Steve's odd tendencies, but soon came to appreciate them. Early on in their relationship Steve had donned Tony his doll. It had accidentally slipped out one evening, and after getting over the initial shock, Tony had been hooked.

It had ended up being a long evening.

But, the name had gone far past something Steve let slip in bed. It meant much more to them then that. So, the fact that this man knew about the significance, and thought he could use it against Tony, made him see red.

"I wouldn't let you near me if it saved me from a bullet, you bastard," Tony spit in his captor's face, the man only grinned, reveling in knowing he had gotten under Tony's skin.

"Language, Tony. What would the Captain think of you now? His precious doll, swearing like a sailor while dressed up like a goddamn whore. Waving his preheat pheromones at any willing alpha."

"How dare you-" But Tony was cut off by another slap to the face. His temple took the brunt of the hit, and Tony could feel blood dripping down his cheek

"But, I won't have to worry about your Captain. Because the next time he sees you, you'll be dead. Which is a shame really, I would have liked to keep you for my own. Show you what being with a real alpha is like."  
Tony growled. It was as if this man thought if he put his dick anywhere near Tony, Tony wouldn't bite it off. He refrained from saying that. This alpha underestimated him, and he was going to prove that was a fatal mistake.

"You're wrong, jackass..."

Tony choked as he was viciously punched in the gut, having the wind knocked out of him. The omega's gaze spun for a moment, before he could take a breath again.

It was then Tony knew he wasn't going to get out of this situation without help. He'd have to wait here while Steve tracked him down, unable to put up a fight. The best he could do was stall the alpha for as long as possible. He had to keep talking, which, luckily, was one of Tony's strong points.

"If you think you're getting out of this situation alive, you're an idiot," Tony spat, but the man only grinned knowingly. The omega tensed for another hit, and was surprised when the man took a step back. Tony found the gesture strange, but wouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"How is that? From where I'm standing, you’re in no position to make threats," the unnerving look in the man's eyes left Tony feeling unsettled, but it wasn't anything he would worry over. Steve would kill him one way or another.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm telling you the truth. Maybe I'm not in much of a state to prove you wrong, but my mate is. You're more of a fool then I thought if you didn't take into consideration The Captain," Tony growled at the man.

“I’m trembling where I stand,” The alpha said, motioning for Tony to continue, clearly humoring him. Tony narrowed his eyes at the condescending gesture, he would make this man crumble.

"You aren't making it out of this alive, he'll kill you. There's no way around it. He's stronger than you, he's smarter than you, he's faster than you, he's deadlier than you. He's the best because he has the best, my family will find you. There's no doubt in my mind. They feed off each others anger, and you have made them very angry. You took the one thing that means the most to the most powerful man in this country...me. And he will kill you."

  
Every word was true. Usually, Tony had his captors eating out of the palm of his hand by now. They'd heard the whispers, they'd seen the damage, they knew he was right. His words would infest their mind's until paranoia led to fear. But, something was different this time. The alpha wasn't an amuture, he wasn't afraid. The man showed no sign of unease, in fact he looked smugger than before. Like he knew something that would break Tony's world.

"You're feisty, doll, I'll give you that. Normally that little speech works for you doesn't it? You worm your way into people's head, fill them with doubt, expose their weaknesses. Make them realize what grave mistakes they've made. The Captain is coming and no one is safe." The man out right laughed in Tony's face.

"Well, here's my little secret, something you don't even know," The man circled Tony's chair, and right as he was out of Tony's sight, pulled on his hair. Tony's neck was forced into a painful position and his heartbeat elevated as adams apple was exposed to cool air. The alpha leaned down, running his nose along the line of Tony's neck, then kissed his cheek. Tears threatened to spill over onto the omega's cheeks. He wanted to scream for Steve to get this disgusting alpha off of him. He was so distracted by the unwanted touch, the man's next words caught Tony off guard.

"No one is coming for you, omega."

Tony had heard that line so many times he had lost track. They all thought they could hide him from his alpha, they all thought they could outsmart The Captain and his Avengers. They had always been wrong, none of them could even mention Steve's name without fear seeping into their voices. This was different, this was spoken with the utmost confidence that left Tony shaken to the core.

The alpha pulled away and came back into Tony's line of sight.

"What, no come back now? No speech about how you're precious alpha is coming to save you? It's because you know I'm telling the truth, you know he isn't coming, none of them are."

Tony's gaze shot to the man's own, poorly concealed desperation in his eyes.

"You're lying," he spat at the alpha,"it doesn't matter what you've done to them, they're the best for a reason. They will get out of whatever trap you've set for them."

The man looked at him confused, studying Tony as if trying to read his mind. It only took a second for understanding to cross his face, then uncontainable glee.

"Oh this is even better than I'd hoped," maniacal laughter bubbled out of the alpha's throat,"You don't know. You don't realize what you've done."

Tony was caught off guard by his sudden embarrassment. He hated feeling small, he hated being treated like an idiot. What people didn't realize about Tony Stark was that he was an absolute genius. He was one of the main reasons the Avengers had made it as far as they had. Tony was in charge of security, he made them weapons, and impenetrable suits of armor. He could hack into any computer software that tried him, he was a manipulating son of a bitch and he was proud of it. But, maybe his biggest attribute was that no one but his team knew how smart he was. Steve had decided long ago to never let anyone realize how brilliant Tony truly was, in fear of even more people targeting him. It was better for Tony to lay low, pretend to be the little omega mated to the crime boss. Hell, Tony even agreed with him on the matter. Getting kidnapped all the time could really mess with someone's schedule. But, the truth was Tony was not stupid and he refused to be treated as if he was.

"What have you done?" Tony growled at the man, earning him another blow to the head. It would be a miracle if he didn't have a concussion when this was all over. Tension hung thick in the air as they waited for the sound of skin to skin contact to die out.

"It's not what I did," the man seethed,"it's what you did. Another side effect of the drug, temporary short term amnesia. You want to know what happened? I'll tell you, we have all the time in the world."

Tony's head spun, what had he done.

"I heard the entire thing. I've had mic's on you for weeks now, but you didn't realize," Tony's blood went cold. That couldn't be true. No one could get past his security system, no one could walk into his tower without at least an alarm going off. Not without inside help. Tony's eyes went wide, the answer coming to light. There was a traitor among them.

"I see you've figured it out Mr. Stark, you are quite quick, just not quick enough. Moving on." The alpha strode just out of light's reach, and started rummaging through something. But, Tony could still hear him,"You picked a fight with your Captain, don't you remember?"

Tony sat there trying to figure out what the man was talking about, trying to remember what he claimed to be true.

"You picked a fight with him, because he was trying to protect you."

Tony winced.

"There is one thing I'll grant you, Tony. Your technology is full proof, no one can hack it, not without having the codes at least. Even then the only reason you didn't pick up on the breach was because you weren't looking for it. But, your A.I did. He wasn't able to pick up on all of it, but he knew someone was trying to hack you. The only issue he was having was tracing it back to a single person. He tried to wake you in the night to warn you, but you were fast asleep."

The noise stopped for a moment, and Tony assumed the alpha was looking at him,"I'll give you one guess Tony, someone woke up that night, who was it?"

Steve, Tony thought desperately. Beautiful, wonderful Steve who woke at a pin drop, but insisted Tony get at least eight hours. The omega bit his lip, thinking hard. Bits of his lost memories were coming back the more he focused on them, the more he heard the story. He remembered Steve being over protective of him recently, not that he had an issue with that. The omega was the first to admit he was greedy for Steve's attention. Tony craved it like nothing else, and with his heat coming up he had thrived from all the affection from his alpha.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
“ _Where are we going to eat tonight," Tony whispered in Steve's ear as he plastered his body to the alpha's back and slunk his arms around the man's middle. It was date night, and Steve had just gotten out of a meeting with other territory leaders. Tony felt the pleased growl rumble through Steve before the alpha spun around and picked Tony up, kissing him soundly._

_"You sneaky little minx, you aren't supposed to be down here, doll," Steve whispered into Tony's ear placing a kiss on his neck. Tony shivered and fell heavier into Steve's arms._

_"Couldn't stay away from you this close to..." Tony trailed off knowing Steve knew what he was referring to. Sure enough, Steve's eyes went black with desire, but a smirk spread on his face._

_"Liar," Steve rumbled, making Tony's knees go weak,"you wanted to listen in on the meeting."_

_Tony chuckled, they both knew Steve was right._

  
"Why on earth would I want to listen to all those stupid, pigheaded alpha's tackling each other to try and get what's yours?"   
Tony asked. But, instead of the laugh, or kiss he expected from his alpha, Steve went stiff, and pulled Tony closer. The arousal in his scent mixing with the sour smell of uneasiness.

_"Damn right you're mine Tony. Do you realize how dangerous coming down here was? Any one of them could have touched you. Someone could have taken you right from under my nose and I would have been none the wiser thinking you were safe upstairs with the pack. Tony, don't ever do that again."_

_Tony was confused at the sudden change in Steve's mood, and pulled away from him to make sure he was ok. But, the alpha didn't let Tony get far before he was tugging him back into the security of his arms._

_"Hey, hey big guy, I'm ok, I'm right here. No one took me away, no one's taking me from you," Tony reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Steve's cheek. He nudged his head into Steve's neck before relaxing once more into the heady scent of his alpha. Steve held onto Tony with almost a bruising grip while scanning their surroundings. He looked like he expected danger to pop out behind a wall. Tony couldn't help but be concerned.  
The omega successfully pulled out of the alpha's arms, who grumbled and tried to follow him. But, Tony evaded him, instead he grabbed Steve's hand and led him to the elevator._

” _Let's not go out tonight, ok? Let's stay in. We'll watch a movie, order take out, and spend some quality time reassuring you that I'm right here and safe, all because of you."_

_Relief hung thickly in Steve's scent, as the alpha started to relax the closer they got to what he considered safety. Tony smiled, glad he had helped his mate. With Tony's heat coming up Steve had been extra over protective. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but recently it had been more intense then Tony was used to. The alpha needed to be reminded that they were safe in their tower. No one could get to them here, it was their turf. Right?_

_"Thank you, doll," Steve said as he crowded Tony into the elevator, the tension lifting from the air as Tony pulled him in for another searing kiss._

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

That's when Tony had started to notice odd tendencies in Steve. His alpha had never been so protective of him in their own home. But, if Tony’s alpha had suspicions someone had infiltrated their defenses, it would make sense that he would be worried. Still, there was something that bothered Tony. Why hadn't Steve told him about the security breach? Did Steve think he wasn't trustworthy?

The genius focused back in on his captor's voice. The man was still in the back of the room which saved Tony from having to look at him. Somehow, listening to the alpha was less painful then thinking of Steve.

"No guess? Maybe you're less perceptive than I originally thought," the man called to Tony, trying to get a reaction out of him. But, the omega stayed quiet, and the alpha moved on.

"The Captain woke when your A.I came for you. As soon as he heard Jarvis calling your name, The Captain was out of bed and heading for Dr. Banner," the intimacy the man showed with Tony's house made his skin crawl.

"They made their way to the central mainframe, where they convinced your A.I not to tell you about the small infraction. Captain Rogers knew you were in danger, and from that moment forward tightened security on you tenfold. Not realizing it was too late. Still, the extra surveillance, made it harder to reach you. At that point, it was too risky to be in contact with our inside man, I didn't know how I was going to get you. Until a stroke of luck, Tony, can you figure out what that was?"

Tony was getting fed up with all this audience participation, but nonetheless knew the answer before the alpha finished speaking. It was Tony's fault, it always was. What had happened between him and Steve had created a window of opportunity for his captor to break into the tower.

Tony had been his own downfall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _Tony was lying on the couch, his family sitting around him waiting for the movie to start._  
Natasha and Bruce were on the floor, surrounded in a fort of blankets and pillows. The couple, not much for public displays of affection, were holding hands. To their right was Thor, who easily took up the entire loveseat, with a childlike grin on his face. Tony sat on the couch, Clint on his left and Bucky on his right. Steve was in the kitchen making popcorn.   
The combined scents of alpha, beta, and omega in the room calmed Tony.   
This close to his heat, his already heightened senses were sharper, and the smell of family helped block out bothersome scents.

_It was late at night, and his pack was watching The Little Mermaid. Unsurprisingly, Thor had wanted to watch it. The man was terrifying when in action, but otherwise was akin to a puppy. No one could deny him anything even if they wanted to. So, Disney it was, and though Tony would deny it to the day he died, he found himself humming along to the opening song.  
Which is why he turned bright red when, to his right, he heard Bucky chuckling._

_"What?" Tony protested, quietly so he wouldn't disturb the others._

_“We watch these movies so often you expect me not to know the words?" The omega asked as Bucky laughed at him. Tony elbowed him playfully in the gut, and for his troubles got a face full of alpha as Bucky pulled him close to ruffle his hair. Tony immediately squeaked in indignation._

_"I'm not a five year old, James," he said, trying to get out of Bucky's hold._  
"You were just singing Disney songs you can't tell me you don't know by heart, you have no foot to stand on, Anthony."  
Tony only grinned and licked the metal arm that was holding him around the shoulders. Bucky was off him in an instant, shivering in disgust.

_"You really are a child," Clint commented from the other end of the couch. Tony sat up trying to put his hair back into place with a pout on his face._

_"Where's Steve when I need him," Tony complained good-naturedly._

_"Don't give me that look, sweetheart," Bucky said this time pulling him gently back into his side, "We're just messing with you."_

_"I should revoke your cuddling privileges for that," Tony's retort quick on his tongue._

_"I should revoke your right to watch movies if you're going to keep talking through them," mumbled Bruce from the floor, the two boys shared a guilty look before shutting up.  
Tony happily snuggled back into Bucky's side. He could never revoke cuddling privileges, he'd miss it too much. Bucky was like a brother to Tony, they always teased each other, and protected each other. When Steve and Tony had made it official, Bucky took it upon himself more than any in the group to personally protect him. They had grown close in that time, and their bond grew, though it was strictly platonic._

_So, when Steve walked into the room and dropped both bowls of popcorn, a warning growl in his throat, Tony was confused._

__  
"You fucking traitor," Steve said murderously, staring straight at Bucky.  
  
"I turn my back for one minute and you're holding him like he's yours."

_Tony felt Bucky stiffen next to him, the alpha's answering growl rumbling against the omega's side. Whatever was happening, Tony didn’t like it._

_"Steve, baby, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" The omega calmly said to his mate, but Steve snapped at him. Tony jumped, startled at the aggression that had never before been aimed at him. Steve, himself flinched at Tony's reaction, and reigned himself in as much as he could._

_"Get out of the way, Tony," Steve begged._  
  
But, Tony didn't move, he refused to be treated this way. He was not a pet Steve could simply order around whenever he pleased. Tony felt Bucky's hand prod gently at his back, signaling him to move, but he still didn't budge.

_"Get out of the way," Steve roared at Tony, taking a step towards the couch, his gaze focused solely on the hand wrapped around his mate's back. The omega gasped, feeling tears prickle his eyes._

_It was obvious Steve was holding onto control by a strand. Never before had he gotten so aggressive with Tony, and, frankly, it scared him. Something had set Steve of...something or someone? The alpha’s aggression wasn't truly aimed at Tony. It was aimed at Bucky. Steve wanted Tony to move so he could get to Bucky._

_Tension hug thick in the air, the rest of the team's attention was focused solely on the trio. It was clear they knew how to react to the situation as little as Tony did. But, the standstill couldn't go on any longer._

_"I'm not going anywhere," Tony decided, crossing his arms in defiance. He sat in a way that made it clear he was blocking the alpha behind him._  
But, the hand on his back pushed at him harder, successfully grabbing Tony's attention.   
"Tony, he's not thinking straight, he's not in his right mind...he'll hurt you."

_Bucky knew. He knew if Tony moved there was no telling what would happen, and he wanted Tony to be safe anyway. The omega shook his head, Bucky was being an idiot. It was better for all of them if Tony stayed where he was._

_"He would never hurt me," Tony insisted, knowing it was true. The skepticism in Bucky's eyes irked Tony._

_"I'm not doubting that, sweetheart," Bucky insisted. It wasn't the best time for the nickname, but it settled Tony anyway,"please, do as he says. Get out of the way."_

_Tony made a mental note to speak to both alpha's when they had calmed down, solely to tell them how stupid they were. But, slowly, the genius moved off the couch, leaving nothing in between the two men.  
It took less then a second for Steve to tackle Bucky where he sat, knocking over the entire couch. Tony screamed. He had been prepared for the situation to escalate. But, it was one thing to imagine the alphas fighting, it was another to watch it. The raw power in both men shook Tony to his core._

_"Stop it, Steve, stop it!" He screamed at his mate who was pummeling Bucky into the floor. The alpha had been caught by surprise and still couldn't get his footing to fight back. Tony rushed the two alphas trying to get in between them, but the rest of his pack quickly grabbed at him before he could make the situation worse. Tony immediately started fighting against the four to get away, but only managed to slow them down in their attempt to get him out of the room._

_It was still enough time to see Bucky get a clean shot at Steve's jaw. A sickening crack sounded from the contact, and Tony felt his stomach drop. Steve had been startled for only_ _a moment, but it was long enough for Bucky to get the upper hand. He grabbed Steve by the collar and tossed him across the room like a rag doll before pouncing on him. This time it was Bucky who had the upper hand, he threw punch after punch at Steve who barely had time to deflect them.  
Tony's heart tore in half, he knew Steve had started it and that Bucky was defending himself. But, seeing his mate with blood dripping down his face terrified Tony._

 _"Bucky, no, stop it. You're hurting him please stop...Steve."_  
  
Right as he said his mate's name, Steve grabbed Bucky behind the head and kneed him in the face. Tears pricked Tony's eyes. At this point, he wasn't on anyone's side, he just wanted it all to stop. The omega went limp, dropping himself into Natasha's and Clint's arms. It took them only a moment to move him out of the room as quick as possible, Bruce close behind. The last thing Tony saw before losing sight of the two alpha's was Steve's forearm pressed down on the neck of an unconscious Bucky as Thor tried desperately to pull him off.

_"Calm down Tony, just breathe, everything's ok," Bruce's calming voice reached his ear, it gave Tony something to latch onto as he was carried into the hall. The sound was soothing compared to the growling still going on in the other room._

_"Ignore them Tony, just focus on us. We're here, we love you," Clint said, helping him gain some sense of control. Tony was soon enveloped in three sets of arms. It was enough to stop the dry heaving sobs he was letting out, reducing them to hiccups and stray tears._

_"That's better, kotyonok," Natasha whispered in his ear, petting his hair. His friends stepped away and Clint picked him back up in his arms._

_"Sleep Tony," Bruce murmured, Tony's eyes were already closed._

_\----------_

_The next time Tony's eyes opened, he was in his bedroom. It was dark save for the window that let in moonlight, illuminating the only other person in the room. Steve sat in a chair as close to the bed as possible without actually being in it. His upper body was resting on the mattress, and his arms pillowed his head as he slept. Tony's heart ached at the sight of him._

_Steve's jaw was badly bruised, and there was blood running down from a cut across his eyebrow. His knuckles were cut open, fresh and dried blood coating his hands. Tony didn't want to think about how much of that was his and how much was Bucky's. Guilt sat heavy in Tony's gut as he shuffled closer to his mate so he could breathe in Steve's scent. He knew the entire fight had been Steve's fault, but the soothing presence of the alpha made Tony feel better. Already he was drifting back to sleep, feeling safe and secure. But, Tony's movement, as tiny as it was, startled the alpha awake._

_Tony watched as his mate's eyes shot open. A hardness was set in Steve's features as he scanned the room to make sure nothing was wrong, only softening once he focused on Tony.  
But, instead of feeling relaxed, Tony's brain came back online and a hot feeling burned in his stomach. Steve's eyes shown bright with a vulnerability that was hardly every associated with the mafia boss. Tony almost wasn't able to recognize the man who, not even a couple hours ago, started a fight with his best friend._

_Steve's brow furrowed at his omega's silence, realizing he was upset. Carefully, to make sure Tony had time to pull away, the alpha reached his head down and kissed Tony's forearm. The gesture was so innocent and so purely Steve it made Tony want to cry and forgive his mate. But, bruises still marred the alpha's skin, and the anger returned._

_"I'm so sorry, doll," Steve whispered, caressing Tony's hair with his hand, but Tony flinched away. The look that passed in Steve's eyes didn't go unnoticed by either company._

_"How could you do that to him?" Tony asked not able to hold back his anger,"How could you do that to me? All I have ever been is faithful to you."  
Steve opened his mouth once more to apologize, but Tony didn't think he could bare to hear it._

_"Go away," Tony declared, a tear sliding down his cheek. Disbelief and devastation broke across Steve's face. Tony knew full well the heartbreak his mate was feeling, he was feeling it too. The omega didn't wait for a reply as he turned himself around in bed so he was facing the wall instead of Steve. Yet, he found he couldn't ignore the sound of Steve's chair scraping across the floor as he got up. Or the brush of Steve's lips across Tony's cheek. Or the sound of footsteps as Steve crossed the room. But, before the door creaked open, everything stopped._

_"For you," Steve whispered into the silent room. Tony's tears flowed freely as the door closed with a soft click._

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Tony remembered, he remembered everything.   
Steve hadn't come back that night, nor had he come back the next day. Tony had started to panic once it hit the twelve hour mark.   
After his mate left, Tony had managed one more hour more of sleep before waking up from a nightmare. Without Steve there to comfort him, Tony hadn't gotten anymore shut eye that night. The next day he had woken up still angry at the other man, and went to visit Bucky's room.

Bucky had needed stitches and was heavily bruised, but nothing was broken as Tony had feared.   
The genius had stayed with Bucky for a while, talking about anything but what had happened the previous night. Or at least Tony tried to. Bucky had persistently tried to bring up the past nights event whenever it fit into conversation. Tony had found it odd at the time that the alpha had kept trying to defend Steve.

Finally, Tony had got so fed up, he had excused himself by saying that he was hungry. Bucky, of course, saw right through the lie, Tony never admitted when he was hungry.   
But, the omega had stayed true to his word.   
After leaving Bucky's, he had made his way to the kitchen where Steve would probably be making an elaborate breakfast Tony wouldn't eat. So when the kitchen had been surprisingly empty, Tony had felt surprisingly empty. Though he’d be damned if he let it show.  
Tony had assumed Steve was blowing off steam in the training room, so he hadn't worried.

Finally, he realized something had gone wrong when Steve hadn't returned the rest of the day. Tony had started to lose his mind as each minute ticked by. Until, at last, he realized he didn't care that they were fighting, he just wanted Steve back. Tony had tried to bring up his concerns with the rest of the team, but they had brushed him off. They said that Steve would be back soon, that he could never stay away for long. But, Tony knew different. He had told Steve to leave, and that's what the alpha had done. Tony had excused himself from movie night that night and had headed to his room where the scent of his mate still clung heavily to the walls.

Tony remembered that was when he had gotten dressed up, or more accurately dressed down. He put on a pair of lace panties that were Steve's favorite, and one of Steve's t-shirts that was truly huge on the omega. He hadn't cared.  
Like this, he could pretend that Steve would walk through the door any moment and take care of him the way he normally did the day before his heat.

His stupid heat.

Tony hadn't even wanted to think about what would happen if Steve didn't come back. The omega hadn't gone through heat alone since he was a teenager. He certainly hadn't gone through heat without his mate. Tony had gazed out the window in despair when he heard the door to his room open. His heart had stuttered to a stop as hope blossomed in his chest. It had to be Steve. Tony had turned quickly, only to be greeted to the sight of an unknown man. But, it was too late to scream. The needle had already pierced his skin...

His captor was right. Nobody was coming for him. His team thought he was in heat, so they wouldn't check on him knowing he had Steve. But, Steve had left, just like everyone eventual did, and he wasn't coming back. Not for Tony at least. No one would find him until it was too late.  
  
"You figured it out," the alpha stated, not a question but a fact. Tony jumped, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the man stepping back into the light. This time with a gun in hand. That was what he must have been rummaging around for in the back. The perfect weapon.

"No one's coming for you. You pushed away the only people in your life who would notice or care about you. You've been forgotten, and you're going to die alone."  
Tony felt an overwhelming sadness start to crush him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't afraid to die. Tony was afraid of dying before he got to say goodbye.  
He would never be able to tell Nat how much he enjoyed their private talks or Bruce how he loved inventing things with him. He would never again laugh at one of Clint's jokes, or tease Bucky, or watch stupid Disney films with Thor. He loved his family more than anything. But, the one thing he would regret the most was never telling Steve he loved him one last time. That was the worst punishment he could ever think of.

"Tell me Tony, where's your Captain now?" The man raised the gun, and Tony closed his eyes.

A gunshot sounded, and then a scream.

But, it wasn't Tony's. The omega's eyes snapped open to see the body of the alpha lying on the floor, blood seeping from a gunshot wound in his shoulder.

"He's right here."

Steve.

Tony let out a broken gasp, feeling so relieved he was trembling. There was Steve at the entrance to the building in all his raging glory. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent, as if he hadn't slept in a while, and he was wearing the same clothes he had left in. But, he was there, a gun in hand and murder in his eyes. He was ready to take down whoever he needed to to get to Tony. That wasn't Steve anymore, that was The Captain, and The Captain took no prisoners.

"Grab him, Nat," Steve spoke into the coms, the Widow dropped from the rafters scaring Tony half to death.

"I hit his shoulder, he'll bleed out in seconds, but that's all I need," Steve said again, letting Tony know he was in for show. Natasha yanked Tony's captor up by the collar. The man tried to fight back, but he was drowning in pain and was no match for the trained assassin. The Widow grabbed both the alpha's wrists in one hand and broke them easily, the scream pierced Tony's ears in the best kind of way. Nat smiled wickedly as she pulled the man against her so he was facing Steve. Finally, thought Tony, finally there was fear in that goddamn bastard's eyes.

"Know, before we finish this, that my team is taking down your entire operation as we speak. You never stood a chance," Steve stalked towards him slowly, waiting for the right moment to pounce, all Tony could think was that he looked beautiful.

"You took my mate. You took him from me, and you hurt him. You tried to break him, and make him doubt that I would find him. I will always find him. But, then you took it one step further. You were stupid enough to think I wouldn't find you. That I wouldn't break you, that I wouldn't kill you."

Steve was face to face with the alpha, who reeked of fear.

" _Do you know who I am_ ," Steve roared in the man's face before pressing his thumb into the bullet wound. The man writhed, Steve smiled. There was a dark look in Tony's mates eyes, one that he knew would be hard to pull him back from. The alpha had made every mistake he could have, and now The Captain was here to bring him down. Steve pulled the alpha close so his mouth was by his ear.

"I'm the shadow that haunts you in the night, I'm your worst nightmare, I'm the last thing you will ever see," Steve pulled back from the trembling fool,"I'm The Captain."   
Steve punched the alpha so hard in the face, his neck cracked and his body went limp. Natasha wasted no time in throwing the carcass to the floor. There it lay motionless, never to move again.

Tony gazed at his captor with a sick satisfaction, before focusing on Steve. His alpha was breathing heavy in anger and glaring at the body as if contemplating mutilating it further. Even when he felt Natasha's hands on his wrists as she worked on the knots that kept him bound, he couldn't take his eyes off of Steve. Tony needed his mate.

"Steve..." Tony called to his Alpha, who still stood distracted,"Steve..." he called louder this time, getting more desperate. Was Steve mad at him? Was he disappointed in him? Why wasn't he answering?

"Steve," he screamed at his mate, tears clouding his eyes. Steve's head snapped to Tony, relief evident on his face. Before Tony could say anything more, the alpha was on his knees in front of him.

"I'm here, Tony I'm here. I'm so sorry doll, I love you, Tony, so much. I am so sorry I let this happen," Steve's hands were gently ghosting over every inch of Tony checking for the extent of his injuries. His Alpha growled slightly at the faint trace of the captors scent on Tony's panties, but Tony didn't care. He was too relieved that Steve was actually here. Steve took a knife out of his boot and cut away at the rope on Tony's ankles, then spoke to Natasha.

"Widow, where are we on his restraints," Steve called irritably to the alpha, who snarled.

"Working on it Cap, I can't cut through them without cutting him." Steve growled loudly at the thought of Tony getting hurt. Natasha only rolled her eyes, but Tony flinched at his anger. Immediately Steve's expression softened.

"Tony, you're ok, I'm sorry. That wasn't aimed at you, I love you doll. This is all my fault," Steve repeated laying his forehead on Tony's lap, kissing over the hand shaped bruising on his thighs.

"Say something, doll, please," came Steve's muffled voice from his lap. It shocked Tony out of his stupor. He realized he hadn't said anything but Steve's name since he got in the room. Steve still thought Tony was mad at him. Only made worse by the fact that he had let Tony get kidnapped.

It was complete bullshit. Tony was so relieved to see his mate he was left speechless. Which was a definitely a first for him. From behind the omega, he felt his bonds come undone as Natasha untied the knot. Without giving Steve a moments notice, Tony flung himself into his alpha's arms, ignoring his pain.

Steve was unprepared for a lap full of Tony, but quickly recovered. He wrapped his arms around his mate Tony could almost pretend he was never going to let go. Which was all he wanted in that moment. Tony was safe in Steve's arms, they felt like home. Finally, Tony could breathe in Steve's scent and know he was going to be ok.

"You came for me," Tony whispered into Steve's shoulder.

"Of course I came for you," Steve replied,"I'll always come for you."

"I thought you left me. I told you to leave and you didn't come back, and I was so worried. He had a gun to my head and all I could think about was how I never got to tell you I loved you one last time. I was going to die, and you were never going to know because I had finally chased you away," Tony said, fear finally making its way into his system as he took in shaky breaths. Steve pulled back slightly so he could look at Tony, devastation written into his face.

"You could never chase me away, Tony. The farthest I was going from you was to sleep on the couch," Tony looked at his mate, confused.

"Then where were you?" He asked. Steve looked sheepish, an odd emotion Tony didn't often associate with the mafia boss.

"Tony, doll, there's something I need to tell you..." Tony's eyes went wide in understanding. Steve had heard part of Tony's kidnappers speech over the coms whenever Natasha had snuck in, but he hadn't heard everything. Steve didn't know that Tony knew about the security breach, or that Steve hadn't thought it important to tell Tony. The omega pulled away from Steve, already closing himself off. Steve hadn't trusted Tony, why should Tony trust Steve.

Tony watched as his alpha’s face fell in realization, guilt working its way into his expression.

"You know, don't you," Steve said,"how long have you known?"

And wasn't that another slap to the face. Tony had had to figure out his life was in danger from his kidnapper.

"He told me everything," Tony said, angling his head to the body which Natasha was in the process of getting rid of while they waited for the rest of their teammates.

"But, does it really matter, Steve? You didn't tell me. You didn't think it was important to let me know what was going on in my own pack. You didn't let me know we were in danger, you didn't trust me enough," Tony sighed, feeling defeated,"Why didn't you tell me?"

Steve whined like a kicked puppy, but didn't say anything. Tony felt an ache cut deep in his heart, and he found enough strength to tear himself away from his mate to stand up. Steve scrambled to follow him, catching him once again in his arms. Tony would have pulled away, except he didn't think he could stand on his own. At least that's what he told himself.

"I thought you would be safer not knowing," Steve whispered into Tony's hair as he placed a kiss there,"I thought I was protecting you, but the truth is not telling you was making me go insane. I was so paranoid that every time you went outside you'd be take away from me. We knew there was a traitor somewhere in our ranks and I couldn't help but panic every time you so much as brushed up against somebody. I wanted to tell you Tony, but it felt selfish. It was the week before your heat, you deserved to relax, not be scared for your life."

Tony knew that they would have to talk about this soon. That Steve needed to learn Tony wasn't breakable, and that he needed to inform Tony when things were going wrong. They needed to talk about letting each other in, that it was ok to ask for help, that it didn't make you weak, but at that moment he didn't care. Tony pushed himself closer into Steve's embrace, needing to be held. He felt the breath of relief Steve let out, and knew that's what he wanted too.

For the third time that day, the doors burst open. Steve immediately pushed Tony behind him, and aimed his gun, but there was no need. Standing in the door was the rest of Tony's family. Bruce, Bucky, Clint, and Thor all stood in the door, identical adrenaline crazed looks on all their faces. When they saw Tony, they immediately lit up.   
It was one of the strangest things Tony had ever seen. His family was covered head to toe in blood (though none of them seemed to be hurt so he could only assume it wasn't theirs) weapons out and loaded with huge grins on all their faces. Tony smiled, how could he have thought they weren't coming for him. Even to someone like Tony, who refused to believe people actually cared, he knew. He knew they loved him.

"Anthony, you are ok," Thor shouted, his booming voice echoing in the room, but anyone could see he was relieved.

"Yeah, Thor I'm ok," he said, trying to move out from behind Steve so he could see them all, but Steve wasn't letting him go anywhere. Tony rolled his eyes, but let it go. They had both been through a lot in the past forty-two hours, they needed the reassurance that the other was safe.

"Bucky, give me an update," Steve ordered, Tony could tell he was going into Captain mode once again.

"We took care of it," Bucky said, then looked to Tony,"you ok, sweetheart?"

Tony smiled at him, then shrugged,"Been better."

He meant for it to come out sarcastically, but noticed how Steve flinched and placed a soothing hand on his back. His mate melted into it, anchoring himself to Tony's touch. Tony could tell it was helping clear his head so he could focus on getting them out of here.

"How many survivors?" Steve asked.

"None," Clint spoke up,"no one touches Tony and gets away with it. Even if he is a spoiled brat." It was exactly like Clint to follow up a heartfelt statement with an insult, but Tony only laughed.

"Love you too, birdbrain."

Clint pulled a face,"Nevermind I take what I said back, we can leave him here." But, there was a fond smile on his face that gave away his true feelings. Nonetheless, Steve grabbed at Tony, pulling him close to his side. The omega looked up to him and could smell the uneasiness in his scent.

"It's ok Steve, it was only a joke, I'm not going anywhere," The omega spoke to the alpha, who was clearly panicking at the thought of leaving Tony. Tony hated it. He hated how one stupid man had made his mate so worried, and paranoid. He wanted to prove to Steve he wasn't going anywhere, and that started with getting them out of here.

"Bruce," he said looking at the beta,"what's the quickest way to the exit."

Next to Tony, Bruce was the smartest in the group and would have thought to scout the building before charging headfirst into it, as most of the others would. But, when he looked at the beta, his friend couldn't meet his eyes. At first Tony thought something was wrong, but when he glanced at the rest of the group, none of them could meet his gaze either. Except for Natasha who sighed in exasperation.

“Pathetic,” she muttered staring at the boys.

"Tony," Steve said, his eyes had gone black with lust. Tony was confused for only a moment, before he felt it. An ache cut so deep it felt he had been sucker punched, and then a glob of slick moistened his underwear. Fuck, he was still only in panties and one of Steve's shirts, no wonder his friends couldn't meet his eyes. They hadn't noticed what he was, or wasn't wearing, until he had moved out from behind Steve.

A shiver wracked Tony's lithe frame, and he felt his knees buckle. Steve was there in an instant, supporting his weight, and then picking him up bridal style. Tony burrowed his face into Steve's shoulder breathing in deeply, his mate's scent calming the ache for a moment, before the next contraction came. This time worse. His mate was so close, just not close enough.

"Alpha..." Tony moaned. Steve growled and held him tighter, then started barking orders at his stunned team.

"Hold on, doll," Steve whispered into Tony's hair, already on the move,"just hold on for me, we'll get you home."

Tony was in heat.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually just angsty smut with barely any plot but....ITS FINALLY DONE WOO  
> Only one more chapter to go unless someone has any ideas for more parts to this universe  
> (Next chapter has mafia baby Peter in it YAY) hope you like this and leave wonderful conments and lots of kudos  
> All the love
> 
> Edit: 3/1/18 this chapter has been edited and updated just kike chp 1 again the plot is the exact same i just fixed some spelling errors and rewoeded some sentences  
> All the love

Steve sat, rigid, in the car with his sleeping mate in his lap. 

It was taking everything in the alpha to maintain composure, so as not to disturb Tony. Steve couldn't deny the fire under his veins screaming at him to do something instead of sit patiently while the omega napped. But, what could he do? The answer was glaringly obvious, nothing. Nothing.

So, the alpha kept his mind occupied by stroking Tony's hair. The repetitive motion helped to keep The Captain even-tempered. Not that his discomfort mattered. 

Tony had to be taken care of first, even if Steve couldn't deny the effect the omega's heat was having on him.  
The mated pair sat in the passenger's seat while Clint drove and Bruce sat in the back. It was easier for the two beta's to be around an omega in heat compared to the pack alphas. Nat, Thor, and Bucky had taken a car they had hijacked, from a presumably dead lacky, to the tower.   
Steve couldn't help but admit he was relieved that his alpha packmates weren't with them. Though, immediately felt ashamed with himself or the thought. He was pack leader, he was supposed to have more self restraint then that. 

As it was, Steve was holding onto control by a thread. Everytime Clint looked over, worried for Tony, a possessive rage built up in the alpha's gut. While Bruce, who normally could read high strung situations easily, kept piping up from the back with random facts about heats. Every time Tony's scent spiked, the beta explained the scientific reason behind every change. He was successfully driving Steve to the brink. The alpha had to remind himself that Bruce wasn't doubting his ability to take care of Tony. He was only worried, as they all were. 

Still, Steve was on edge and ready for a fight whenever either beta so much as shifted where they sat. They were lucky that, even when asleep, Tony captured Steve's full attention. The pheromones the alpha released when his control slipped made the omega squirm in his sleep. The need to submit to his mate was an instinct ingrained in Tony's biology, especially when the alpha was upset in any way. 

To see Tony struggle in Steve's lap was an immediate shock to The Captain's system, but it was what he needed to regain control. Steve refused to make Tony any more uncomfortable than he already was. 

It had taken a lot of coaxing and murmurings of sweet nothings to finally get the omega to sleep in the first place. The car's atmosphere had been too tense to relax Tony properly. Knowing two other people were listening in on what should have been a private moment made everyone uncomfortable. 

Which brought him back to wanting to throw the two beta's out of the car.

The Captain truly was at war with himself. Part of Steve ached to threaten his packmates until they tucked tail and ran. But, his logical side knew he had to stay rational for Tony. The omega had been through far too much in the past few days. 

A wave of guilt, Steve had been trying to repress for Tony's sake, blindsided him. The alpha had left Tony at the mercy of a madman. He had known his omega was in danger, but still abandoned him. What kind of mate did that? 

Steve's fingers ached with the need to punch something. He was disgusted with himself for letting Tony get hurt. 

A feather like head of hair pushed its way into Steve's hand, pulling him out of his destructive thought process. The alpha looked down to see Tony sleeping contentedly. There was an innocence to the omega's features that he only managed while asleep. Steve unfurled his hand until it was an open palm. Tony nuzzled his head heavier into it, a smile gracing his lips as if that was exactly what he wanted. Steve bit his lip to keep from whining pathetically, and settled for gently petting Tony's head. The omega purred, his content mixing with the smell of heat that had slowly infused itself into the car. The mix of the two scents were heaven to Steve who was easily being pulled under the omega's spell. Not that Tony didn't already have the alpha wrapped around his finger.

"Hey," Clint said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder when he noticed the man’s eyes glazing over, "stay with us Cap. I get that he's giving off all sorts of pheromones, but you have to stay focused enough to get home."  
The words were barely out of the beta's mouth before Steve was growling, angry and loud. Clint easily backed off.

"Idiot," Bruce mumbled from the back, Clint flipped him off. Steve payed the two no attention, too preoccupied with what could have happened. Clint's hand had come far too close to Tony for Steve's liking, and how dare he comment on Tony's scent. The bastard was trying to take his omega and like hell was Steve letting that happen. 

Not again, he thought desperately. 

"If you touch him..." but Steve didn't finish his threat as the quiet snuffling sounds of Tony waking reached his ears. Immediately, he forgot all about Clint, who already looked thoroughly traumatized. Instead Steve practically melted as he watched Tony come to consciousness. The omega's eyes sluggishly blinked open, his gaze falling on the alpha.

"Steve?" Tony asked, needing reassurance. 

"I'm right here, doll. You're safe, try going back to sleep," Steve insisted rubbing soothingly at the back of Tony's neck, the motion intermingling the pair's scents. Steve couldn't even deny that he was being possessive, but he needed to claim his omega in some way while stuck in the car. Tony opened his mouth once, then twice, trying to formulate a question before giving up. Instead the omega started shifting in Steve's arms, situating himself so he could get comfortable. The pair had been lucky in the fact that Tony's heat was in its beginning stages. Even if the two had been home, Steve would have made Tony sleep any way. He knew Tony would need the extra hours before his heat would keep him up for days at a time.

"Relax, doll," Steve spoke, this time pitching his voice deeper in a soothing manner. Tony finally found the perfect position with his head resting under Steve's chin, and his legs straddling the alpha's lap. Clumsily, Tony tilted his face upward to kiss the underside of Steve's jaw. The alpha wanted to puff his chest with pride at the gesture. The feeling only intensifying when Tony shivered contentedly before snuggling into Steve's arms.

"We're almost home," Steve said before pressing his own kiss to the top of Tony's head.

It wasn't true in the slightest, and all Steve could do was hope and pray Tony's full heat didn't hit before they could make it to bed. Nonetheless, the omega's brown eyes closed with the promise in mind. Steve sighed, gripping Tony in his arms as a silent apology. 

Steve loved Tony so much, it scared the alpha at times. At first, Steve had tried to distance himself from the omega when he first started to care for him. With his lifestyle, he hadn't wanted Tony to get hurt. But, the omega wouldn't have it. Tony had forced his way into Steve's life the same way he forced himself into any situation, with a bang. He had pushed his way past all of Steve's boundaries and beat down all his demons until all that was left was Tony. 

The alpha realized, with a soft smile, that he was like one of the Tony's robots. Steve had been created solely to please the omega. Tony was the sun, moon, and all his stars. Which was why, when his mate flinched due to pressure on an injury, Steve felt it like a shot to the gut. The alpha looked down and, for the millionth time that night, catalogued Tony's wounds. Counting each time he had failed his mate.

Steve started with the twin lines of angry, red welts on Tony's wrists and ankles that were hidden under bandages Bruce had thought to bring. The sight of the cut up skin would haunt Steve for weeks to come.

The most prominent injuries had been to Tony's face. The omega's right cheek was swollen and there was a blood stain on the omega's temple that had refused to be wiped away. But, the worst of the abrasions were hidden under Tony's clothes. Once Steve had gotten his omega to their cars, Natasha had pulled out a bag of extra clothes she kept in the trunk. She had clothes stored for the entire pack in case they needed to go into hiding on short notice. 

Steve wasted no time in grabbing the bag and carrying Tony behind one of the vehicles to change him. The omega had been far too out of it to do anything but grip Steve's shoulders to steady himself as he was changed into more comfortable clothing. It was as Steve was lifting his own ripped up shirt off of his omega that he noticed the purpling bruises on his mate's stomach and a matching one on his shoulder. Steve gently put his hand over the marks now, wishing he could will them away. But, what really pushed the alpha to the edge were the identical hand print shaped bruises on Tony's thighs. He had noticed them before, but hadn't had time to let it sink in. Tony's captor had tried to forcefully brand Tony with his own marks. 

It was in these moments that Steve wished he had done so much worse then killed the bastard. Not that it would have helped Tony any.

Steve knew whose fault this really was.

His own. 

All the alpha had wanted was to protect Tony, all it had led to was Tony getting hurt. He was why the omega wasn't safe, at home, right now. He was the reason for the anguish Tony had experienced tonight. Maybe the blows hadn't come by his hand, but that didn't make it any less Steve's fault.

Tony tensed in Steve's arms. The omega's eyebrows furrowed as more slick was pushed out of him, the fresh scent rushing over Steve blissfully. The alpha couldn't help but place his nose over Tony's shoulder, where their mating bite lay, and breathed in deeply. Tony's scent flooded the alpha's nose until it was all Steve knew. This was why he couldn't let his guilt overwhelm him. Steve couldn't sink into his own self pity, not when he was responsible for the beautiful omega in his arms. The alpha was going to be there for Tony, to make up for every emotional and physical hit he had taken that night. He would be there to help fight every demon that plagued Tony after the night's events. 

The alpha vowed that when they got home, he was going to make this heat amazing for Tony. Steve was going to worship every inch of the omega's body until Tony forgot his own name. Steve would go as slow as he could with Tony's need so obviously present, and give him so much pleasure it would overwhelm every bad memory that had taken place that night. The alpha ran his nose up Tony's neck breathing in the heady scent of his mate once more before stopping to nibble tenderly on Tony's ear. It was a gesture he knew the omega adored, and made him melt like putty in Steve's hands. 

If Steve also found it soothing, then only he would know.

The alpha probably wouldn't have stopped his ministrations the entire ride back if it weren’t for Tony's half asleep moan. All of a sudden, Steve noticed Tony's sweatpants started to tent with his obvious arousal. Immediately, Steve pulled back, a strange mixture of panic and pride surging through him. Even the small amount of stimulation had almost been enough to kick start Tony's full heat.   
A very persuasive part of Steve wanted to continue playing with Tony's body until he was strung tight as a wire. But, the alpha knew he couldn't, he had to get Tony home. The Captain looked over at Clint, whose neck was bright red with embarrassment. Steve growled at him lowly before snapping out an order.

"Drive faster."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, it started.

The group was on the highway, twenty minutes away from the tower when Tony woke up. A moan on his lips. 

"Steve..." he panted, his eyes starting to glaze over,"Steve, it's starting."

The alpha pulled Tony close. He had noticed the obvious change in Tony's scent a while back, signifying the omega was in full heat. 

Steve had hoped Tony would sleep through it, but the little luck they had had that night was running out. Doing all he could, Steve started rubbed his hands against as much of Tony's bare skin as he possible without taking their clothes off. He hoped it would provide some sort of relief, or at the least, reassure Tony that Steve was there. 

The bottom of Tony's sweatpants were drenched through, and now slick was starting to soak into Steve's own pants. That realization on its own did things to the alpha. Add Tony squirming on his lap? He had no chance of keeping his own erection down. 

And, he wasn't the only one who noticed. 

The knowledge that Tony was turning Steve on only encouraged the omega to get what he wanted.

"Steve..Alpha, help me please. I want you in me," Tony's voice was muffled against the alpha's shirt as he tried to grind down against Steve's dick. 

Never let it be said that Tony Stark didn't know what to say to get what he wanted. Steve ached at the words. He knew how painful a heat could be without proper relief.

The alpha had sat Tony down the day before they shared their first heat together, and had the omega explain what it was like for him. Steve had wanted to know what he needed to do to help. Tony had said that going too long without some sort of release caused his body to get violent with him. The omega would have painful cramps until he had stimulation. Which was not something Steve could provide right now. 

Already, it was taking everything in the alpha not to rip the clothes off both of them and impale the squirming omega on his length. For both their sakes, he refused to bring Tony off in front of the beta's. The two of which were going to get a talk once this was over. If they ever spoke a word of this to anyone...

Whether it was Steve's possessiveness taking control or him being rational he didn't know, he didn't care. Clothes were being kept on. 

Nonetheless, Tony's hips rocked heavily against Steve's own. The omega was frantically trying to get some sort of friction on him or in him, and Steve was being pulled along for the ride. The alpha bit down on Tony's shoulder to keep from moaning. Coincidentally, he bit right over the mating mark, which had Tony practically crying his pleasure and doubling his efforts to grind against Steve. The alpha swore his own eyes rolled into the back of his head when the friction became too much for him to resist. Steve couldn't deny how good it felt to have Tony warm body pressed against his own. It had Steve questioning why he was bothering to stop this in the first place. 

When Tony let out another lengthy moan, it was Steve's breaking point. The alpha aimed a hard thrust upward to meet Tony's. The omega's eyes went wide with surprise before he was clutching at Steve's shoulder and the door handle, his pleasure rendering him useless. Already, Steve could see tension draining out of his mate at the stimulation. What he didn't notice was Tony's tight grip on the door handle. More importantly he didn't notice the door wasn't locked. When another well aimed thrust had Tony losing his mind, the omega pulled on the handle. Before Steve realized what was happening, the door to the car was ripped open.

Harsh wind blew into the vehicle, and the sound of passing cars was a roaring in all of their ears.

It took Steve a moment to think through his lust filled brain, though Clint and Bruce's yelling helped. But, what really brought him around, once again, was Tony. Tony's eyes were wide with panic as he lost his balance on Steve's lap. 

"Steve," he cried out reaching for the alpha. Tony had been using the door to support part of his weight, and when it had given out, the omega had gone with it. Steve saw his life flash before his eyes when he realized half of Tony's body was hanging out of the car. The omega’s fingertips we're barely a moment away from scraping the harsh ground. That’s when Steve’s brain came back online. Like hell was Tony getting away from him. Never again, he had said, and the alpha was sticking to it.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's middle and heaved him back into the moving vehicle, trying his best to ignore the pavement that was flying by. Once the omega's body was firmly in the car, Steve lunged back over the open road to grab the door. The alpha snatched the handle a second before the door would have broken off the car, and using all his strength, slammed the door shut. The sound of the car's engine went back to a dull hum as it glided over the highway provided a relief to all inside. 

For a moment, everyone in the car was silent. Steve clutched at Tony, one arm wrapped securely around the omega's waist, while the other supported his neck. The alpha was holding Tony's head against his shoulder so the omega could breathe in Steve's scent. Steve knew the familiarity would help calm his shivering mate. 

"Steve..." Tony whimpered, the raw smell of fear filling the alpha's nostrils. God, Steve had fucked up.

"It's ok, doll. I'm here, you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Steve promised, the heat from Tony's body a true relief. He could have lost this, the alpha realized with a shudder. Tony could have been a spot on the pavement by now, and it terrified Steve to no end. The alpha looked over to Clint, whose hands were shaking, then Bruce, whose face was white as a sheet. The adrenaline rush had been enough to clear Steve's head for the time being, and he found it necessary to check on his packmates. 

"Everyone ok?" He asked gruffly, and when he got affirmative nods from both of them said,"Lock the doors."

Steve didn't relax until a click sounded. 

The alpha had a clearer head now due to the scare, but Tony wasn't as lucky. The reprieve from his heat only lasted a few seconds before he was pulled back under, and Steve felt him thrust tentatively against his abdomen. The alpha managed to unlatch his steel grip from Tony's body to rest on the omega's hips. He held on tightly to Tony's trim waist, stopping all motion.

"You can't, doll," Steve whispered into Tony's ear. The omega’s head shot up to look at Steve, panic in his eyes.

"Alpha," he said, pleadingly,"it hurts..it hurts please, do something, take me, please-" Tony was working himself up. 

The omega's breathe turned erratic, and to Steve's horror tears filled his eyes. Tony had to calm down, otherwise he was only going to make this worse for himself. Steve could only see one possible solution. It wasn't his first choice on how to handle the situation, but he was running out of options with such a limited space. 

Steve grabbed the back of Tony's head again, forcing direct eye contact, and growled. The Captain hated making Tony think he was mad at him, and took no pleasure in toying with his mate's emotions.

"Submit," the alpha ordered. 

Tears welled in Tony's eyes. It truly broke Steve to do this, but knew it would work. As if on cue, Tony went limp, and tilted his head back. The omega's neck was exposed to Steve's gaze. From experience, Steve knew the skin would be soft and smooth, it practically begged him to mark it up. The sudden bolt of arousal down his spine took the alpha by surprise. He thought he'd have more time before Tony's heat started affecting him this significantly…

Submitting was a highly personal action, that was exclusive to mates. It certainly was not something that happened in public, nor was Steve ever one to force it. He never had to. Tony always presented himself eagerly, force was never required. But, Steve had needed to calm Tony down, and he was short on options. 

The alpha carefully leaned forward, and instead of biting Tony's neck as was usual, placed a kiss at the base of his throat. The gesture would reassure Tony that he hadn't done anything wrong. The omega shivered against him. Steve forced himself to ignore it. Carefully, the alpha lifted Tony's head back up, and placed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"We're five minutes away from home, doll," Steve said wiping Tony's cheeks where stray tears had fallen before placing a kiss on his nose,"until we get home, you're going to lay against me, and try to relax while I hold you."

 

Tony looked Steve in the eyes, before surging up to rest their foreheads together. It was so clear he wanted to be good for his alpha and Steve felt terrible for taking advantage of that.

"Yes, Steve," Tony whispered before burying his face back into the alpha's shoulder, and resting his body fully against his mate's.

"Guess you two aren't having car sex for a while, huh?" Clint said after a few minutes of silence. Bruce slapped him on the back of the head. 

Steve all but roared at the beta, protectiveness crashing through him once again. He was going to kill the stupid man for ever thinking he could say anything about Tony-

Tony moaned, and Steve felt the omega's abdomen muscles tighten against his own before relaxing. Tony sighed quietly. Shocked, Steve reached a hand down, and felt that, yes. Tony had just come in his pants without any stimulation, but the sound of Steve's voice. Fuck, Steve wasn't going to make it home before he lost it. The alpha kept his hand on the front of Tony's pants for him to rub off on as the last waves of orgasm rocked through him. 

"There you go, doll," Steve whispered into Tony's ear before nibbling at it,"that felt better didn't it, my beautiful omega?"

Tony nodded against him while Steve breathed a sigh of relief. 

He could see the tower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The car had barely slowed to a stop before Steve was jumping out with Tony in his arms. After what happened, Steve needed to get out of the metal death contraption as quick as possible. He didn't think he'd feel comfortable letting Tony into another car for a long while.

The cool air from the night chilled the pair as Steve made a beeline for the door to the tower. Tony squirmed more in his arms as his overheated body was exposed to the raw wind.

"Not again," Tony whimpered, clutching at Steve's shirt with a death grip. It seemed the change in temperature was helping to clear Tony's head, and he was able to articulate his thoughts better.  
Steve frantically started putting in the code that granted them access to the tower, hoping that the stall in his heat would last. 

"What do you mean, doll?" Steve asked, trying to keep Tony occupied while he wrestled with the security. The omega's nose bumped against Steve's neck, and this close up he could hear Tony's teeth start to chatter.

"I don't want to be cold anymore," Tony said, his body starting to shiver, "I was so cold before, without you. I don't want you to leave again. I don't want to be cold."

Tony's words knocked the air from Steve’s lungs, just as the door to the tower opened. The weight of their meaning seeming to crush the alpha.   
With a new found urgency Steve burst into the tower, thanking whoever was watching over them that the heat was on. Tony was associating feeling cold with being alone. The omega had had little to nothing on when Steve had found him. Tony had only started feeling warm, and loved again, when Steve was around. 

"You're never going to be alone again, Tony. I'm not leaving your side, I mean it," Steve promised as he started to make his way to their room. He had thought about taking the elevator, but didn't have the patience to wait for it. Instead the alpha took a turn and started racing up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Tony said, a childlike hope in his voice that Steve didn't think he had ever heard before. It hurt Steve to know that Tony had been taken advantage of so many times he still doubted Steve's affection. It made the alpha determined to remind Tony day and night that he was loved and cared for. 

"Positive, doll," Steve said, a bittersweet smile on his face. Still, it warmed his heart to look down and see the hopeful tilt on Tony's lips. Steve had the urge to bend his head and gently nudge the omega's lips open with his own, kissing him soundly.

But, the thought was quickly interrupted by something much more strong and prominent. 

Out of nowhere Steve came to a halt, stopping on one of the stairs. Arousal burned in his gut, so fierce he had to use all his willpower not to let his knees buckle. Sweat burst across his forehead, and Steve felt his eyes glaze over as a singular thought raced through his head. 

He had to fuck Tony, now.

Steve's arms came around Tony tighter, if possible, and a rumbling growl vibrated from deep within his chest. Tony, who had been somewhat coherent, was pulled right back down into the throes of heat. The omega moaned wantonly in Steve's arms and he threw his head back baring his neck for the alpha to see. Steve's gaze immediately fell to the porcelain, unmarked skin, and growled smugly. His omega was offering himself so beautifully. Tony knew who would take care of him, Tony knew who to submit to. 

Distantly the alpha heard the sound of Jarvis's British accent speaking to him.

"Sir, I believe you are about to go into a rut. May I advise that you move this to the bedroom for the sake of the rest of your packmates."

But, Steve was far too gone to pay the A.I any attention.   
Unknowingly, Steve had been repressing his basic urges in order to tend to Tony. He hadn't realised the signs for what they were, and had been blindsided when it all came full force. The alpha was in rut. 

It was a rare time that Steve's rut and Tony's heat aligned, but when they did, the product was mind blowing. If only it hadn't come as such a surprise. The pair were lost in their basic urges, and didn't think twice about mating on the steps of their shared home. Completely ignoring the fact that a perfectly good bedroom was a hallway away.

Steve threw the omega against the wall, the sound echoing in the stairwell. Tony's back hit the railing uncomfortably, but he barely noticed with his attention firmly on Steve. The alpha ripped off Tony's shirt and then his sweatpants until the omega was left standing in nothing but a pair of soaked panties. Without so much fabric in the way, Tony's scent increased tenfold. Steve didn't think there were words to describe it, he just knew that it was intoxicating. The alpha's mouth watered, and his body released its own pheromones to entice the omega.

"Steve," Tony moaned when Steve pressed his fully clothed body up against the omega's. The alpha's weight was the only thing keeping Tony from collapsing to the floor. One of Steve's hands had Tony's wrists pinned to the wall, while the other cupped his chin.

"You're mine, Tony," Steve insisted, as if he needed the confirmation.

"Completely," the omega agreed, truthfully.

After that, Tony barely had a moment to breathe before Steve was devouring his mouth. 

Immediately, the contact made something in the alpha purr happily. Steve shoved his tongue down Tony's throat. He was determined to explore, and take everything the omega's mouth had to offer. Tony melted against him, and didn't even pretend to put up a fight for dominance. Instead the omega went completely slack in Steve's arms. He was putting all his trust into the alpha, the way he always had.

Tony eagerly let Steve take his mouth, and massaged Steve's tongue with his own, encouraging him. The alpha's primal instincts had been screaming at him to take the omega, breed the omega, and keep the omega sedated on his knot forever. Having Tony open himself up so willingly, eased his obvious desperation.

Finally, Steve pulled away from the kiss when the need for air became too great. Not that it was much of a hardship. The sight that greeted the alpha had him pressing on the front of his pants to keep from coming. Tony stood, completely relaxed against the wall, his eyes glassy, his lips plump and red. 

"Mine," Steve growled, this time with a possessive certainty, before diving into Tony's neck to mark the omega. Tony had been seen and touched by far too many people for Steve's liking. It was time to show the world who the omega belonged to. Steve couldn't help but suckle at the skin on Tony's neck leaving dark purple hickeys wherever he went. The accompanying moans from Tony were music to the alpha's ears.

"Yours," Tony breathed from above the alpha,"always have been, always will be." 

That was the last straw for Steve. To hear Tony surrender himself so completely, made the alpha's knees go weak. He had to have Tony that instant. With a willpower he didn't know he possessed, Steve forced himself to pull away from his mate. 

Instantly, the omega's eyes went wide with panic as the comfort of Steve's body left his, and took a step forward to follow the alpha. Except, Tony was sensitive. The rub of soft fabric against his most sensitive parts caused the omega's knees to buckle. He easily would have collapsed to the floor if Steve hadn't caught him. 

"Calm down, doll, I'm not going anywhere," Steve murmured soothingly. The alpha then lowered them both to the ground, and maneuvered Tony until he was sitting on the alpha’s lap. Steve had his back firmly against the wall. Once the pair was attached again, Tony pushed himself closer to kiss Steve. Self control had flown out the window a long time ago. Not that the alpha minded, of course. Especially when Tony simultaneously started grinding down against the alpha, whose hands gripped at the omega's ass in a feeble attempt to control himself. 

"Alpha," Tony moaned,"need you in me now," he demanded, Steve's bruising grasp was making him go crazy. But, Steve was too caught up in the fact that the omega's mouth was not on his, (why did that seem like a good idea to anyone) and pulled Tony's head back down to ravish him. To his dismay, Tony pulled back again, making Steve huff in annoyance.

The alpha soon found out he shouldn't have doubted his beautiful mate, who was a certified genius mind you.

"Off," Tony demanded, pulling at Steve's pants. This was definitely something Steve could get on board with. Tony lifted himself off of the alpha long enough to pull the man's pants and underwear down to his knees. From there Steve kicked them the rest of the way off. Next came the alpha's shirt which took considerably less time. It seemed when Tony had a set goal in mind, he could easily push past the blinding need of heat, and take control. As soon as Steve's shirt was off Tony ran his hands up and down the alpha's impressive torso, grinning wickedly when a groan was torn from Steve's throat. 

Part of Steve would have let Tony continue to do whatever he liked for as long as he liked. Normally, he would have gladly sat back and let the omega have his dirty way with him. But, Steve's rut increased his need for control, and there was no way he was letting his omega keep it for long. The alpha smiled deviously, before pushing forward to suck at one of Tony's rose bud nipples. Steve realized he had paid far too little attention to the nubs, and felt he needed to resolve the issue as soon as possible. Tony had no complaints. The omega threw his head back at the unexpected contact.

"Steve...don't stop," the omega pleaded, reaching behind the alpha's head to latch onto his golden hair. The soft strands slipped through the omega's fingers as he clutched them in his fists. The grip helped Tony hold the alpha's face in place while Steve licked and sucked, alternating between the two nipples. 

While the omega was otherwise occupied with the heady attention to his chest, Steve snuck a hand down to Tony's crotch. There, the alpha rubbed at Tony's hardened member, appreciating the bulge through the damp, silk, panties. Not that the sight wouldn't fuel Steve's fantasies for a long while, but the alpha felt something was wrong with the picture in front of him. Without a moment's consideration, Steve ripped the offending article of clothing off so Tony was bare to him. 

The omega's eyes went black with lust at the sound. 

But, to Steve's surprise, Tony's eyebrows soon furrowed in distaste. 

Cool air was pressing against the omega's soaked hole, chilling him. Almost forgetting about his current predicament, Tony forced his body against Steve's so everything from their torso to thighs were touching. The alpha's dick jumped at the contact, but Steve's mind was elsewhere. Distress had clouded Tony's scent.

"Doll," Steve said coming back to himself when he noticed a problem,"what's wrong?"

Tony took a shaky breath, but couldn't ignore the direct question.

"Don't want to be cold," he mumbled. Steve inwardly cursed, he should have known the night's earlier events would haunt Tony. Steve hadn't been able to stop the kidnapping from happening, but he promised to himself, and Tony, that he would be there every step to recovery.

He would never let Tony be cold again.

"I'll warm you up, doll, I won't let you be cold anymore," Steve whispered before tugging at the omega's earlobe with his teeth.

Without warning, Steve plunged two fingers into Tony's wet, loose hole. Immediately, the smell of uneasiness was replaced with arousal and pleasure as Tony's desire was finally fulfilled. The omega automatically clenched down on Steve's considerably large, warm, digits, already trying to get them deeper. The alpha took a moment to dissect Tony's scent to make sure he wasn't in pain, but the omega had been deprived of what he needed for so long his hole was substantially open. 

When Steve looked back at Tony's face, his eyes were shut with pleasure and he ground down against Steve's fingers, hard. 

"More...please," Tony whimpered, and that was all Steve needed. 

The alpha wouldn't deny what he nor his mate craved any longer. The second Tony's pleas reached Steve's ears he was plunging his fingers into Tony with newfound resolve. The alpha planned to make good on his promise to please Tony, and he did just that. Steve's cock throbbed with need as he watched Tony's reaction at being filled over and over again. The omega was truly writhing in his lap trying to keep up with the alpha's hard set pace. Tony's hands seemed to fly everywhere, trying to find purchase on anything he could find. Steve watched, entranced, as Tony pulled heavily at his own nipples before reaching down to his flushed cock, wanting to jerk himself off. The alpha's nostrils flared as Tony's scent became more prominent the closer he came to release. That, Steve wouldn't stand for. 

The alpha stopped his movements. 

Tony's eyes flew open in indignation, then narrowed to convey his annoyance. When it was obvious that Steve didn't plan on moving any time soon, Tony took the situation into his own hands. The omega grabbed onto Steve's shoulders to use for leverage, then started to thrust himself rhythmically on the alpha's fingers. Steve only smirked at Tony's attempts to reach orgasm, and pulled his fingers out of the omega completely.

"N-no," Tony cried, his hole winking as it tried to clench down on something that was no longer there,"don't stop please, don't stop, I need you."

Steve grabbed Tony by the hair and pulled, exposing the omega's thoroughly devoured neck. The alpha kissed a hickey tenderly, pleased at Tony's whimpers. 

"You come from me alone, got it? If you touch yourself again, I'll stop again," Steve whispered, knowing he'd never be able to go through with the threat. He was easily as strung out as Tony, not that his mate knew that. Tony huffed his distaste at the order, but agreed. Secretly, he found Steve's dominance to be a complete turn on.

"Fine, now get in me before-" but Tony never finished his threat as Steve re-entered the omega, this time with three fingers. Even during rut, Steve knew to prepare Tony thoroughly so the omega would be capable of taking his knot. 

Tony moaned deep, and Steve knew the omega's throat would be hoarse in the morning. Not that Steve was particularly opposed to the fact. Let Tony scream for the whole world, or in this case, tower, to hear. With a smug smile Steve changed the angle of his thrusts to hit Tony's prostate. 

Now that was a scream. Tony wailed from the constant stimulation, and went boneless against Steve. The omega wasn't able to meet the alpha's thrusts at that point. Instead, he went limp and gladly let himself be used. But, Steve was starting to get desperate himself. And, even with three fingers to soothe the ache, Tony needed more.

"Ready.." Tony panted into Steve's neck,"Alpha, I'm ready, want you, all of you."

Steve grunted his agreement and carefully pulled out his fingers. Tony shivered at the emptiness, and felt the slick Steve had fucked into him start to pour down his legs. The release of pheromones that came with it made Steve bite his lip until he felt the coppery tastes of his own blood. 

Tony reached a hand down to tug at his mates impressive cock. It was a red, angry color and Steve's knot was already half formed. Fuck, Tony wanted all of that in him yesterday. 

Before Steve could stop the omega, as he was too caught up at Tony's fingers stroking him, Tony plunged himself onto the alpha's cock. The omega easily bottomed out in the first thrust. Steve's eyes closed with pleasure as he fell deeper into his rut. The alpha's arms automatically came around Tony and held him close at the new sensation. Tony was hot and smooth around him, and every few seconds the omega would clench his inner muscles purposely, leading Steve to lose his mind. But, the alpha was almost afraid to push into it. Steve was aware of his size, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate. 

"Shhh, hey baby," Tony said petting Steve's face,"no need to get all growly and protective. I'm safe, you're taking care of me so well, you can open your eyes. And then maybe fuck me because I can already feel my mind numbing, Steve..."

The alpha nudged his head into the hand that was petting his hair. His growling easily turned into pleased purrs. When Steve opened his eyes again, he noticed Tony's odd coherency. It seemed the more stimulation Tony got, the more he came back to himself. It was the opposite for Steve. His animalistic instincts were quickly taking control...

Not able to hold back any longer, Steve thrust his hips up into Tony, barely brushing his prostate.

"Steve..." Tony moaned once before clumsily kissing the alpha. The omega's petal like lips coaxing Steve's own was all it took. Steve waved goodbye to self control and plunged into Tony over and over again. His pace was fast and hard much to the omega's delight, and Steve gripped at Tony's hips in way that was sure to leave bruises. 

Steve growled, pleased. Only he had the right to mark the omega. Tony was a hot, slick, vice around him, and each thrust brought the alpha closer and closer to completion. It was obvious that the same went for Tony. With each thrust, Steve was hitting the omega's prostate dead on. Tony was screaming his pleasure, but it wasn't enough. He needed to touch himself, he needed some sort of stimulation to his throbbing member. But, the omega was too afraid of the consequences. He knew what would happen if he touched himself. Steve would stop fucking him, and that was the last thing Tony wanted. So the omega waited. He waited and waited with each thrust for Steve to catch on as Tony subtly tried to thrust his hips forward so he could rub himself off on the alpha's washboard abs. But, Steve was oblivious in his own pleasure. 

Normally, the alpha was anal attentive to Tony. Steve always made sure his mate was taken care of when they made love. The only time the alpha would occasionally lack in that area was when he was in rut. That's when Steve took what he wanted, without presence of mind to do much else. Steve pounded up into Tony, his ballsack slapping against Tony's ass in the best way. The friction was amazing, but the omega couldn't ignore his need any longer. 

"Alpha, please...I need you to touch me," Tony begged, tearing Steve out of his own primal thoughts and desires. The alpha blinked his eyes a few times, trying to come back to himself enough to tend to Tony. But, all that got him was another bolt of arousal heating his core. The omega was beautiful bouncing on his lap. There was a deep flush that spread all over Tony's chest, and his nipples were hard from the attention they had been given. But, what really drew Steve's focus was Tony's dick. It was smaller then Steve's due to his omega nature, but it stood straight and attentive. Realization seemed to dawn on Steve, and he purred his smugness.

"You are perfect aren't you, doll," Steve panted, if possible he seemed to pick up the pace as he felt his knot start to catch on Tony's rim. Tony felt it too, loving being stretched even more by Steve's cock. Steve grabbed onto the omega's ass and squeezed once before pulling Tony's cheeks apart to feel where his hole was being opened. 

"Asking for permission to be touched like the good, little, omega I know you are," Steve spoke, his tone going deeper. Tony moaned, body trembling as Steve's thrusts were made slower the larger his knot grew.

"You have everyone fooled, doll, don't you. You've made them think you're a cocky son of a bitch who doesn't need anyone, but I know the truth. I know that you need this like you need air. You need to be held down and fucked until you can't stand it anymore, you want someone to take and take from you until there is nothing left to give. You want someone to tell you how good, and beautiful, and perfect you are because you crave that praise. You need to be dominated. It's ok, I won't tell anyone, doll."

Tony moaned, frustrated tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to be touched so badly, but he didn't want to disobey orders. 

He didn't have to wait long. 

Just as Steve slammed his knot into Tony's hole, the alpha gripped Tony's cock tightly and jacked him off until come was spilling over the alpha's fingers and landing on his chest. Tony threw his head back as the waves of orgasm washed over him. With each aftershock he clenched around Steve's sensitive knot and new bursts of come would shoot out of Steve. Tony's hole greedily sucked it all in. 

As the last aftershock left Tony, the omega could feel his mind clearing for the first time in two hours, his body was finally sated. Tony breathed in the scent of their coupling and easily fell against Steve's chest, sated and happy. Steve's arms wrapped tightly around Tony and he pressed his face into his mate's shoulder as he rode out his own orgasm. Tony purposely clenched around him rhythmically, trying to help the alpha through it. That was when Tony heard it.

As Steve was lost in pleasure, the alpha was silently whispering the same words over and over again into Tony's shoulder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

It went on and on, Tony's heart breaking a little more as each word was spoken. It was clear in these moments how scared Steve had been to lose Tony. Even with the man's body covering his own, Steve was still afraid Tony would be taken away from him.

When the last overwhelming shock of Steve's orgasm died down, Tony ushered the alpha's head off his shoulder to look at him. Steve's baby blue eyes gazed, adoringly back at the omega, who melted under the piercing gaze. Tony smiled, and pulled Steve in for a kiss. It wasn't as urgent as all the others had been, instead it was slow and sweet with no intentions to lead to more than it was. It was perfect.

"I love you too, Steve" Tony whispered against Steve's lips. But, instead of feeling a smile against his mouth, Steve was still. 

Tony pulled back to see the alpha’s face slack in horror as he looked at Tony's body. Confused, the omega followed the alpha's gaze to see hand shaped bruises framing his hips. The omega purred happily knowing he would be reminded of this moment for days to come, but Steve clearly wasn't thinking the same thing.

"I hurt you," the alpha said, his expression turning into a mask of impenetrable stone.

Steve's hands, shakily, reached out to inspect the bruises. But, pulled back at the last moment, as if afraid to hurt the omega more. The alpha’s jaw clenched, and his eyes, which only a moment ago seemed bright and happy, had dulled. Steve’s gaze was focused solely on the marks scattered on the omega's body.

Tony recognized what was going on. He had seen the same look on his mate's face time and time again. Normally, this happened after a kidnapping such as this, or if Tony got hurt in a way Steve thought he could have prevented.   
Whenever the alpha thought he had failed Tony in any way, Steve would become distant. Sometimes, it would take days of reassurance to get him back to normal. Other times, Steve wouldn't leave the omega's side for weeks until he felt confident Tony wasn't going to be hurt again. Either way, the alpha would work himself up into a state of self hatred that made Tony ache with sorrow.  
The omega hated seeing his mate in pain, especially when it was caused by Steve’s own mind. Tony knew he had to do something before it went too far.

"Stop it, Steve," he insisted,"stop it right now. I don't know what made you think that, but you did not hurt me in any way. I'm safe because of you, hell, I'm alive because of you. The marks you leave on me are ones I love and wear with pride. You know that."

But, it was as if the omega had said nothing at all. When Steve didn't answer, Tony knew he had to do more. The omega in him was starting to worry, needing his mate to hold, and touch him. Tony reached out a hand to cup the alpha's cheek. Steve's eyes went wide when he saw the omega reaching for him. He didn’t deserve Tony’s affection after what he had done. Before Tony’s hand could make contact, Steve desperately seized his mate’s wrist to stop the motion. 

Tony couldn’t repress the small gasp of pain he let out.

Another wave of guilt blindsided Steve at the sound, and the alpha dropped the wrist as if it had burned him. If possible, Steve drew into himself more, and another bout of self hatred burned through him.   
The alpha had wanted to make this heat good for his mate, instead he had hurt him. How was Steve any better than Tony's captor when he couldn't control himself enough not to hurt the omega. 

The alpha bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. He had no right to feel sorry for himself. Not when Tony was hurting so much worse than he was. Steve took a shuddering breath. Even though every instinct in the man was screaming at him not to, Steve knew what he had to do.

"I'll leave," he said, the words burning in his mouth,"I'm so sorry, Tony, I never meant to..."

Steve took a deep breath, not able to finish the sentence. He was a coward and he knew it.

Tony, on the other hand, felt a part of him break at the words, and he had to blink back the sudden heaviness in his eyes.

"When the knot goes down, I'll leave. You probably don't want to see me again anyway-"

Tony would not stand for this.  
The omega grabbed Steve's chin, forcing the alpha to look at him. Letting out a growl of his own when he noticed the alpha's eyes were focused on the wall behind him.

"Steven Grant Rogers, shut the hell up. You aren't going anywhere. Listen to me, you at least owe me that," Tony had to swallow around the lump in his throat when he saw Steve flinch at the words. But, it worked, Steve looked Tony in the eyes. The baby blues seemed to be begging the omega not to put him through this, but Tony didn't care.

"Nothing you did to me tonight was anything I didn't want. You did not hurt me-"

But, Tony was cut off by the roar that seemed to burst from Steve's throat. The alpha was angry, and Tony knew it wasn't aimed at him. Which hurt the omega more than he could ever say.

"Look at yourself, Tony," Steve yelled, grabbing his wrists,"I pushed you against a wall and grabbed your wrists in my hands. Now your back is bruised, and wrists once again cut open," Steve dropped Tony's hands, and placed his own on the omega's chest,"I bit at your neck until your skin turned dark purple, you can't even deny that those hurt," Steve dropped his hand, moving his grip to Tony's waist. The omega could feel his alpha's hands start to shake.

"I gripped your waist so hard, my handprints are etched into your skin," Steve said desperately, trying to get Tony to understand. But, the omega only shook his head.

Steve dropped his grip. Feeling empty, as Tony's warm flesh left his grip. He wanted to grab on again, he wanted it so badly it hurt. But, he couldn't.

"Don't tell me I didn't hurt you. I'm no better than he was." Steve murmured, his gaze falling to the top of Tony's thighs staring at another set of handprints that marred the beautiful omega's skin.

Tony felt his own anger drain out of him, finally understanding what was making Steve act like this.  
Steve and Tony had talked at length before about the hickeys and other brands that the alpha would lay to Tony's skin when they made love. Coming from Steve, Tony adored them. He loved the reminder of his alpha's hands on him days after it had happened. Especially when Steve was gone for weeks at a time. The alpha knew this, Steve had confessed to liking the marks as well. So why had this time been so different?

Steve was comparing the marks he left out of love, to real injuries some asshole had forced on Tony. And somehow, Tony's amazing mate, had found the marks to be the same.

"You're wrong," Tony said, laying his head on Steve's chest. The alpha tensed, but didn't push the omega away. He didn't have the willpower.

Tony lifted up his hand so Steve could see his wrist.

"The marks here, I have them because you were holding me up when I was falling down. You're my rock Steve, always a solid presence against me." Steve didn't agree, but he didn't argue either. Instead he took Tony's hand in his own and kissed his palm. A smile split Tony's face, he was going to get through Steve's stubborn head if it was the last thing he did.

Tony started to notice how Steve's knot was deflating, and realized he had to work faster to get Steve to believe him. Tony had been deprived of his mate for too long, he wasn't losing him now.

The omega sat up in Steve's lap, pulling a whine from the alpha. Tony bared his marked neck to Steve, so he had a good view.

"These, well these are simply kisses, babe. They are beautiful kisses that were made by you, and that's why I love them so much. You took the time to make each individual one, and all the hard work you put into them makes me proud to wear them."

"Those are bruises, doll," Steve insisted. Tony could have cried with the use of the nickname, Steve was coming back to him.

"No, they're kisses. They are no different from doing this..." Tony insisted, surging up to kiss the alpha. It took only a moment of coaxing for Steve to kiss back, and then Tony nipped at the alpha's lip. Catching it between his teeth, the omega pulled gently earning him a groan from his mate before he let it go. When Tony opened his eyes once more, he saw a small teeth indent on his alpha's bottom lip. The omega brought his thumb up to brush against the mark, and he was unprepared for Steve to take the digit in his mouth and suck once before letting go, smirking. Tony cheeks went red with arousal.

"See, no different at all," he choked out.

Steve laughed at him, and pulled the omega back in for another kiss. Finally, the alpha's knot went down enough for him to slip free, and Tony groaned feeling excess slick and come start to slip out of him. He estimated it would be another twenty minutes before his heat would hit again.

Tony moved so he was sitting farther up on his mates lap, he was no longer worried that Steve would up and bolt.

"What about your hips?" Steve asked after his laughter had quieted. Tony was confident that Steve was no longer in a toxic headspace, but there was still a twinge of doubt in his eyes that had no right being there.

Tony grabbed the alpha's hands and placed them exactly over the marks on his hips.

"All these prove is that you held on tight to me when I felt like I was slipping away. You never let me go far before you were tugging me back to you. Back to the warmth, back to your arms where I'm the happiest. Bruise me with your touch, Steve, prove to me how much you love me."

Steve kissed the omega, and Tony swore he could feel a small tear sliding down his mate's face. Not that his own tears weren't making just as much of an appearance.

"I love you so much," Steve whispered against Tony's mouth. The omega had heard the line a million times, but it never failed to make butterfly's erupt in his stomach.

Tony kissed Steve's cheek,"I love you, too."

The omega felt a small rush of heat shoot up his spine, reminding him he was short on time and they were still on the stairs. Tony grabbed the shirt he had previously been wearing and went to mop up the come that was starting to dry on both of their stomachs. But, as he reached for the cloth, Steve lay a hand on his arm to stop him, and took the shirt himself. The alpha started to gently wipe at the come that was splattered all over the two. Tony smiled dopily, he was the luckiest omega in the world to have this.

"We should really take this to the bedroom," Steve said, color returning to his cheeks. The alpha stood up, carrying the omega with him, and only let Tony down when he was sure he wouldn't tip over. Tony was all ready to agree with his alpha, when a thought niggled at the back of his brain.

"Microphones," Tony said, an uneasiness settling in him. Steve turned to his mate, confused, with an arms full of clothes.

"What?" He asked.

"We can't go to the bedroom, it’s miked. In fact, I'll have to have Jarvis scan the entire tower for hidden cameras and-"

"Slow down," Steve said, wrapping an arm around the omega's waist when distress spiked in his scent,"it's been taken care of."

Tony paused and turned to face his mate, trying his hardest to ignore the fact they were both naked on the steps where anyone could see them.

"Maybe we aren't all geniuses like you, doll, but I'm not an idiot either. Or do you forget who I am?" The alpha grinned using his Captain voice. Tony shivered at the tone.

"The reason I was gone the days after our fight, was because I had been ambushed as I was leaving our room that night."

The arousal Tong had felt quickly died and he let out a snort of laughter,"What a way to live up to your terrifying, crime boss persona Cap."

Tony squeaked when Steve's hand came down lightly on his ass as payback.

"In my defense I wasn't exactly thinking clear that night if you remember. Anyway, I was drugged, needle to the back of the neck. When I woke up it was similar to the way we found you, except I was still in the tower."

Tony looked at him quizzically, he had checked everywhere in the tower for his mate that day. Or so he thought.

"The basement," Steve supplied.

"Huh, didn't know we had a basement," Tony said.

"Neither did I," Steve replied sheepishly,"But, I woke up in the basement, a gun to my head. A man by the name of Justin Hammer standing above me. He boasted about how he had snuck into our ranks, and had managed to hack Jarvis. Of course that was only partly true, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He also told me how he had hidden mics in our room, and that we had been monitored for a while now."

"How did you escape," Tony asked, feeling an irrational worry for his mate. Steve was fine, he was right in front of Tony, perfectly safe and healthy. But, hearing that Steve could have died never failed to terrify Tony.

"Well, at first I was going to try and talk him down from it. The guy wasn't a killer by any means, that was obvious. Plus, I had picked the lock of the cuffs he had me in when I woke up, it would have been easy to simply disarm him and tell him to scram. But.." Steve took a deep breath as if it was hard for him to speak the next words.  
"He started threatening you. He told me that after he killed me, you would be next. I lost it. I shot him with his own gun, and left to get you. On my way out I ordered Jarvis to debug us, and erase any tapes..."

Tony grabbed Steve's hand to reassure the alpha that he was real, he wasn't going anywhere. 

"As requested, I have cleansed the whole tower from unwanted surveillance, and overridden any orders not made by you, sir. You are free to go anywhere in the tower without being watched."

"Thanks, J." Tony said, a sad smile on his face, but now wasn’t the time for sorrow,"we should go to bed." Tony said to Steve, when another light cramp hit him. Steve kissed the side of the omega’s head. As Tony had hoped, the hints of sadness in his mate’s scent a moment ago had dissipated.

"Yes, we should,” Steve agreed, “ as we are both stark naked in the middle of a shared living space. I'm surprised no one walked in on us."

"I have taken the liberty of closing off the floor for your privacy. And, I was asked to relay a message to you both when you were finished with your... activities."

Steve blushed.

Clint's voice echoed from Jarvis's speaker.

"Let me just say that I want those stairs fucking bleached once you two are done. Some people have to walk on those steps, every day, and now they are tainted with bodily fluids. I will never be able to walk down those steps without thinking of you two doing the do. You are disgusting-"

Tony waved his hand for the clip to end, not able to contain his laughter.

"Never knew he was into that. Did you hear, babe, he's going to think of us every time he walks down these stairs."

Steve smirked, dropping the clothes he had been carrying in favor of picking Tony up bridal style.

"I did in fact hear that, why don't we leave a little surprise for him in the morning, what do you think, doll?"

"You've never said something sexier, take me now."

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the pair laughed as Clint's enraged screams were played over Jarvis's coms for all to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending kind of sucked it was the least edited part of the entire chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally finished and the finale kind of sucks im sorry i know it hasn’t been edited near as much as the other two i might fix that later but for now this is it  
> All the love

Steve sat in the backseat of the car, numb to the people around him.

 

“Let me take a look at your shoulder!” Bruce argued with The Captain.

The beta had been pestering the alpha for the better part of an hour. But, Steve was refusing help. 

The Avengers were on their way back from their latest mission.They were bloodied and bruised, but alive. Barely.

 

For over a year Hydra had been plaguing the pack. The rival group had attempted to crouch in on the Captain’s territory, and they used whatever means necessary to get what they wanted. 

 

It took longer than Steve would have liked, but this past afternoon The Captain’s sources found a lead. Natasha located the central base, and in a few hours the entire team was loaded and ready for battle.

 

Well, almost everybody.

 

“How are you going to be any help to Tony or Peter like this?” Bruce growled at him, finally getting fed up with his pack leader’s attitude. Steve tensed, his grip on the gun in his hand tightening. He had refused to put away the weapon the entire trip. It was anchoring him to reality, without it he was afraid he would succumb to his own panic.

 

“Really, this is pathetic. You’re going to feel like an idiot when we get home and the two of them are fine. You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” 

 

Steve truly must have pissed Bruce off. He was never so outwardly irritated with his pack leader. Normally, the alpha would have snapped at Bruce for the attitude, but something held him back. 

It was written clear on his face, the beta didn’t believe a word of what he was saying. His shaky hands and wild eyes gave him away. Bruce was worried for Steve’s mate and son. 

 

The entire pack was. 

 

Four years. Four years had passed since Tony’s last kidnapping. Four years since his impromptu heat. Four years since Tony had told Steve he was pregnant. Three years since Steve’s omega son, Peter, was born. 

Since the moment Peter had made his way into the world, kicking and screaming, Steve had been in love. 

Everything he did, he did so Peter and Tony could live comfortably. They were everything to him. 

But, Steve had fucked up. He had fucked up big time, and now… now he might have just signed their death certificates.

 

The mission had started off smoothly. The Avengers fought through Hydra’s guards, cutting them down like stalks of wheat. But, it hadn’t taken long for things to go to hell. The object of the mission was to kill the leader. The man went by Red Skull, and that’s where things got complicated. 

 

Steve had burst into the heart of the Hydra base, sweat dripping down his spine and adrenaline racing through his veins. He was unstoppable. He was a force to be reckoned with. He brought down every man and woman who got in his way with ease, and he would do the same to Red Skull. The man who had haunted his pack for a long while now. Years ago, when Tony disappeared, they hadn’t known what it would begin. 

After doing extensive research, they found the people who kidnapped Steve’s mate were part of the gang Hydra. Steve had been after them ever since. Today was the day he would finally extract his revenge.

 

But, when the alpha forced open the doors that led to his rival, the room was empty. A single note lay on a table in the otherwise deserted chamber. Steve approached the table with caution, only getting as close as he needed to read the paper splayed across it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ You weren’t quick enough this time Captain. But, don’t worry, we’ll see each other soon. I owe you a baby gift.- RS _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Steve didn’t feel so invincible after that. Instead, fear crippled him where he stood, and bile rose in his throat. 

He had to get to Peter and Tony. He had to protect them. 

 

The alpha was caught off guard, and Steve didn’t notice the man behind him until it was too late. The Captain growled as the burn of a knife sliced through the skin of his bicep. Anger burned in him at the insignificant lacky who had the audacity to challenge him in combat. 

Steve clutched his arm, blood staining his hand. It was the shock he needed to spin around and backhand his assailant before shooting him through the skull.

 

After that he had ordered The Avengers to retreat, not explaining his sudden change of plan until they were in the car. 

 

The thick scent of the pack’s worry intermingled in the vehicle as they sat in silence, fearing for their friend and their baby. 

Steve didn’t know how concrete Red Skull’s threat truly was, but he wasn’t taking any chances. If Red Skull was really on his way to the tower, he had a head start. Thor was driving solely because he had no inhibitions about safety. The large teddy bear of a man would make the trip home as quick as possible. 

 

The choice paid off. In the distance, Steve could see the tower getting closer and closer. Its sleek, modern outer walls rose above the rest of the city like a beacon. 

 

Or, a target.

 

They’d be there in fifteen minutes. 

 

Steve sat up straight in his seat, wishing he was able to see his mate and son from so far away. It was seven o'clock which meant bathtime. Steve’s heart ached at the mental image of Tony cradling their son to his chest while sitting in bubbled water. Peter would have his head resting on Tony’s shoulder, eyes drooping as sleep pulled him under, thumb in his mouth. 

 

Steve leaned over, pressing his forehead to the window. But, immediately tensed. The alpha hissed in pain as the slight movement stretched his shoulder. Steve looked at the disgruntled form of Bruce, the beta was right. If Tony and Peter were in danger, Steve had to be at his best to fight for them.

 

Steve rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, catching Bruce’s attention. The beta had been eyeing the alpha’s wound for awhile now, trying to weigh the consequence of getting punched out to the satisfaction of knowing his pack leader was ok. Bruce raised his eyebrows, silently asking the question they had been bickering about the entire ride. Steve nodded the affirmative.

 

The beta threw his hands up in indignation, “Now that we’re almost at the tower you want me to help.”

 

But, Bruce went on to patch Steve up quickly and efficiently. The alpha expected nothing less.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The beta finally finished repairing Steve’s arm as they drove up to the tower, parking on the opposite side of the street.

Steve pulled away from Bruce as soon as the vehicle stopped. He barely gave the beta time to cut the bandage before he was on the move. 

All of the Avengers quickly followed their alpha out of the car. They surrounded the man with hardened faces, looking for orders.

 

The Captain couldn’t deny the rush of relief he felt at seeing the tower unharmed. There were no cop cars outside waiting, there weren’t hoards of Hydra agents trying to break in. From the outside everything looked normal, safe.

 

But Steve was no rookie.

 

Just because something looked one way didn’t necessarily make it so. The silence could be because Red Skull had already been there, and Steve would to be the first to the see the horror of the aftermath. 

 

The alpha shivered, fear turning his stomach. 

He couldn’t break down, not right now. His pack needed him. Tony and Peter needed him. Steve was so close to them, but so far at the same time.

 

_ I’ll be there soon _ , he wanted to scream hoping Tony would hear him from inside,  _ Just hold on, I’ll be there soon. _

Steve rolled his shoulder and ignored the pain in his arm. He turned to his team.

 

They were waiting behind him, just as determined as he. No one hurt their family and got away with it. A surge of emotion rushed Steve. These were The Avengers and he was their Captain. Anyone who trifled with them would get what they had coming. He be damned if he forgot that.

 

“Barnes, Clint, Banner,” the three stood at attention, “take the left. Odinson, and Romanova, take right. If you see any Hydra agents, don’t hesitate to shoot. If you see Red Skull, take whatever measures necessary to capture him, but I want him alive,” Steve couldn’t suppress the way he growled his last words. He was going to make Red Skull suffer.

 

“And you... Captain?” Natasha asked warily, her eyebrows furrowing. She knew he was about to do something stupid. She always knew when he was about to do something stupid. 

 

“I’m going to get my family to safety. No matter what stands in my way,” he growled daring anyone to challenge him. 

 

It was idiotic to go into the tower without backup. They didn’t know whether their home was safe or not. Which was why Steve couldn’t risk more people going in. He wouldn’t be the cause for their deaths tonight.

His pack stared at him grimly, knowing the risk he was about to take. He may not be one to show gratitude, but he would never deny being thankful for them. 

 

“What are you waiting for,” he ordered, using his Captain voice as Tony loved to call it, “go.”

The Avengers nodded at him, saluting, before heading off.

 

“Bring them back safely, Cap,” Natasha murmured before following Thor, “they’re our family too.”

Steve didn’t think he had ever heard Natasha sound worried before. It was unsettling.

 

“I will,” he promised her in return. Steve loaded his gun and turned to the tower. 

 

But, he didn’t get far before noticing a shadow in the corner of his eye. 

 

The alpha’s gut filled with lead, and he had long learned to trust his its intuition. Steve turned to get a better look.

There was a man shrouded in darkness, though a sliver of street light made his figure known. Steve crept closer, coming up from behind the strange man. 

A few stray passerbyers, still out at this late hour, were hurrying to get home. But, the man was standing still, looking at the tower. Something was wrong. The closer Steve got, he could see something in the stranger’s hand. His thumb hovered over a remote of some sort. 

Anger burned in Steve’s veins and he raised his gun.

 

“Red Skull,” Steve growled.

 

“Oh, Captain,” Red Skull said, his voice rough and textured, “you’ve  _ got  _ to be quicker than that.”

 

A woman screamed from behind the two men. Steve realized he was out in the open where anyone could see him pointing a gun at a seemingly innocent man’s back.

 

“Too late,” Red Skull taunted, before pressing a button on his remote.

 

Steve didn’t think, he just shot. A sense of satisfaction warmed the alpha at seeing the bullet pierced Red skull’s shoulder. But, it didn’t last.

 

As Red Skull fell to the ground, Steve watched in horror as an explosion ripped through the left side of Avengers Tower.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The alpha remembered what happened next in a blur of fear and pain.

 

“NO!” Steve screamed, trying to make a run for the tower.

 

But, the force of the explosion was too great. Even from a ways away Steve was thrown backwards landing on his hurt shoulder. His head slammed against the pavement, and the wind was knocked out of him. 

 

It wasn’t enough to keep him down. But, the pain that reverberated in his skull, and the way his ears were still ringing from the blast, was enough to make him pause. Steve lay on the ground, distantly realizing people were running and screaming around him. Alarms were ringing from fire trucks and police cars, adding to his confusion.

 

But, all of those noises were put to the back of his mind when he heard the piercing shrieks of a child. Terror paralyzed Steve. 

 

Peter. Tony.

 

The alpha knew whosever kid was screaming wasn’t his, but he didn’t take relief in that knowledge. Peter was still in the tower, his baby was still in the collapsing structure only yards away from him.

 

“Peter,” Steve croaked out, “Tony..”

 

They were the motivation he needed to get off the ground.

 

“Peter..” the alpha said, his voice gaining strength, “Tony..”

 

His mate and child needed him, and he’d be damned if he didn’t get to them. Steve repeated the names of his family over and over again until he could push himself up off the ground. His arms were shaking, and his head throbbing but that would never be enough to stop him. Slowly, Steve steadied himself. It was no easy feat, but he managed. His stomach was rolling something fierce, and when he looked around the world was spinning, but he was up and that’s what mattered. His ears were still empty of sound, but slowly his vision straightened itself out.

 

The alpha took in what was around him greedily. In the back of his head he realized he must look strange standing still in the middle of the chaos, but there were more important things to worry about in that moment. 

Steve watched as Clint and Thor wrestled Red Skull to his feet, trying to get him away before they were noticed by police. Good, they were sticking to their orders. 

 

To his right lay Natasha and Bruce. That worried him. Natasha had a large gash on her forehead from where she must have been hit with a flying scrap of debri. Bruce was trying to take care of his alpha, though even from so far away Steve could see the beta’s hands shaking. Nat had one hand on his cheek trying to calm him down, and the alpha had to look away. The moment too private for his prying eyes. That’s when his gaze strayed to the tower, or what used to be the tower.

 

To no small miracle the building was still standing. The top, bottom and right side of the structure were sound and seemingly unharmed. But, the middle left side was completely destroyed. Tears stung the alpha’s eyes, though he didn’t know if that was from fear or toxic smoke, he didn’t care. Steve felt like he was being stripped bare. All his defenses crumbling in seconds, almost mirroring the way the tower was collapsing. At the heart of his walls he would find Tony and Peter. In the middle of his burning home, he would find his heart.

 

Fear held him captive, helping force him onward to his family. 

 

_ They’re still in there _ , he wanted to scream at anyone that would help him.

For the love of god, Tony and Peter were still in there!

 

On trembling legs, Steve put one foot in front of the other until he was steadily hobbling along. He passed policemen, firemen and his packmates to get to the burning building. 

He had to save them, he had to get them out. 

 

_ Please let them be ok _ , Steve would sell his soul to know that they were safe and alive. The alpha couldn’t bring himself to think of another option because otherwise he would crumble and blow away in the breeze. He had to believe he would see his family alive or he would go out of his mind with grief.

 

As the alpha’s legs learned to walk again, sound started filtering into his ears and his senses came back into focus. It only seemed to make the ache he felt sharper, but he pushed passed it. Instead, his hobbling turned to walking, and his walking turned to running. Until he was navigating his way past people on his way to get to the door of his house.

 

“Peter,” he gasped, “Tony…”

 

Distantly, he realized people were calling out to him to stop, to stay away from the building that would surely kill him. But, that only made him go faster. He was working against the clock to get his family out and safe and he’d be damned if he let anyone try to stop him.

 

But, as if the universe was infinitely against him, the alpha felt two arms wrap around his middle and tug him backwards. Desperate rage filled Steve and he struggled against the grip, not knowing who had hold of him in the first place.

 

“Let go,” the alpha roared, “Let go of me you bastard, my family is in there. Let me go.”

But, whether it was his injuries or the absolute panic and fear that was working against him, Steve couldn’t escape. He pushed at familiar arms and tried to elbow his attacker in the face, but he was snug in the hold and couldn’t find a weak spot.

 

“Steve...Steve it’s me. It’s me.” Came a familiar voice, one he knew all too well, “Steve I can’t let you go, you can’t go in there... it’s too dangerous.”

 

Steve stopped struggling going eerily still, though his body vibrated with rage, “Bucky, let me go,” he panted desperately, “They’re in there you idiot, please.”

 

“I’m sorry,” came the other alpha’s reply, stopping Steve’s struggling once again with his words, “How do you know they aren’t out already? How do you know the firemen didn't help them? You might run into the tower for nothing and give Tony a right heart attack. Just... before you literally sprint into a burning building, wait Steve.”

 

Bucky’s words infiltrated his mind, and he felt the tension start to seep out of his body. His best friend could be right. Steve had barely been able to recognize Bucky’s arms around him. It was possible he had simply missed Tony and Peter when he had looked through the crowd.

 

“Ok,” Steve said with a calmness he didn’t quite feel, “Ok, I’ll go with you.”

 

“We’ll find them, Stevie,” Bucky promised, finally letting his hold around the other alpha drop. Steve turned around to face away from the fire. He was met with Bucky’s sweat soaked face, noticing how the flames behind him caused shadows to dance across the alpha’s features. Steve was still terrified, but Bucky was right. He had to believe his family made it out.

 

That was before he heard a cry that would end up haunting his dreams for the rest of his life.

 

Steve immediately tensed back up, horror written cleanly in every line of his body.

 

“PAPA,” screamed a voice. 

 

This wasn’t the same child he had heard before. This wasn’t just a random three years old he had noticed in the crowd. That was his son screeching. That was Peter calling for him. Steve saw Bucky’s face turn white as a sheet, and that was all the confirmation he needed to know who was behind him. 

 

He knew who had just come out of the tower. 

 

Without giving Bucky time to follow, Steve turned and sprinted to the entrance of the building. He pushed people out of his way, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his son.

 

“Peter,” Steve screamed, following the sounds of his little boy’s howls.

 

“Papa?” the voice cried back confused. 

Peter heard his Papa, but he couldn’t see him. The boy was scared, as he had every right to be. 

 

Finally, Steve made his way past enough people that there was no one blocking him from his child. His three year old son who was covered in soot, wearing one of Tony’s t-shirts that was huge on him, and had large dewy teardrops falling down his face.

 

“Peter,” Steve called one more time. The little boy’s eyes finally caught sight of his Papa and he started running over on little baby legs to get to him. Steve, who hadn’t stopped moving since he heard his son, met the boy in the middle and scooped him up into his arms a second before Peter would have tripped and fallen onto the pavement. Tears, Steve hadn’t even known he’d been trying to repress, were pouring out of him like a floodgate had opened.

 

“Pa-pa,” Peter cried into Steve’s shoulder, and if the alpha hadn’t been so relieved his son was ok he would have broke at the sound. Peter’s pudgy fists were grasping desperately into Steve’s shirt, holding himself as close as possible to his father. Steve had one hand on the back of the boy’s head, pressing his face gently into his shoulder. Steve knew his familiar scent would calm the boy, and Peter honed in on it.

 

“Deep breaths, baby,” Steve spoke calmly into his son’s hair, dark with soot, “Take deep breaths for me, Peter, you’re safe now. I love you. Daddy loves you, too.”

 

“D-Daddy,” Peter sobbed. 

Steve knew he had said the wrong thing when Peter started hyperventilating against his shoulder. 

The alpha quickly rearranged Peter so he could look his son in the face. One arm was supporting Peter while the other came up to wipe at the boy’s eyes and nose. 

Steve noticed a purpling bruise on his baby’s face, and swore that he would make Red Skull pay for what he had caused tonight. 

 

But, now certainly wasn’t the time to plot revenge. 

 

The alpha kissed Peter’s forehead, noting that his tears were falling onto his son’s face and mixing with the boy’s own.

 

“Breathe baby,” Steve pleaded with his son, but Peter wasn’t listening. In between breaths he was frantically trying to tell Steve something. The alpha knew his son well enough that he wouldn’t listen to his Papa until he said what what he needed to. So, though it pained him greatly, Steve let his son speak without trying to interrupt him.

 

“D-Daddy…” Peter hiccuped, eyes frantically trying to convey something. In his desperation his r’s turned to w’s in a way that made Steve’s heart hurt, “Daddy...Daddy’s with Jawvis…. Daddy told me to wun… he-he’s-”

 

A burning sensation was pressing all around Steve that had nothing to do with the fire in front of him. He had a sinking feeling he knew what his son was trying to say. Steve hushed the boy again, this time not taking no for an answer until Peter was breathing steady. He knew he needed to hurry, for Tony could be suffocating in smoke at that very second. He also knew his mate would never forgive him if he didn’t take care of Peter first. He wouldn’t forgive himself either. 

 

“Peter,” Steve ordered in a deep voice he knew would help calm his son, “Is Daddy stuck inside? I don’t need you to say anything, just nod your head yes or no.”

 

Peter frantically nodded his head, big brown eyes starring innocently back at Steve. The alpha felt his headspace start to slip into that of the Captain’s, where emotions were forfeited for a clear mind. 

 

“Is he near the entrance to the door?” Steve asked. Peter once again nodded yes, the answer Steve was expecting. He didn’t think his baby would have been able to make it down too many flights of stairs without his Daddy’s help. Steve had a plan.

 

Somehow, Tony, his doll, was stuck inside and Steve was going to save him even if it killed him. He wasn’t going to become a widow, and he wasn't going to let his son grow up without one of his father’s.

Steve frantically turned around, trying to find one of the pack to hand Peter to. Peter who needed medical attention stat. Now that the boy had gotten what he needed to say out, Peter was starting to cough as his adrenaline wore off and the smoke in his lungs choked him.

Steve didn’t have to look far. When he turned around Bucky was right behind him. His friend must have caught up in the short amount of time he had been reunited with his baby.

 

“Tony’s inside,” Steve said, leaving no room for argument. Peter’s vicious coughing provided a backtrack. Bucky nodded knowing exactly what was running through Steve’s mind. The apha would expect nothing less from his longest, and truest friend.

 

“Peter says he’s close to the exit. I’m going in, I need you to take Peter and get him to a paramedic. I don’t know how much smoke he ingested or how bad it is.”

 

Bucky nodded, ready to help in any way he could. Now that Steve knew for a fact Tony was in danger, there was no use in trying to stop him. Even if professionals were better equipped to handle the situation. Bucky opened his arms to take hold of the pack baby. But, as soon as Steve tried to transfer his boy to his second, Peter screamed. The father immediately pulled Peter back into his arms.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked, feeling like the floor was falling out from under him.

 

“I-I don’t want to-to go with U-Uncle Bucky,” Peter sobbed, trying desperately to hold onto his Papa. Steve felt tears sting his own eyes, breaking through his inpeneratrible mask. The alpha grasped his baby impossibly tighter to his chest. Peter’s weight was a comfort, and the boy had taken to gnawing at the bonding mark on Steve’s neck. It was a common motion for babies to partake in when hurt or upset in anyway. They would teeth at their parents mating mark. It was a way for them to feel closer to their parents when in moments of distress. 

 

Steve held his son close, knowing time was running out for his mate. He didn't have the luxury of coaxing Peter away from him to Bucky. Steve kissed the top of Peter’s head once more before forcing himself to give his son over to the other alpha.

 

Steve mentally prepared himself for it, but still felt his heart being ripped from his chest at Peter’s terrified scream.

 

“I love you baby,” Steve murmured before moving out of reach of his son’s grasping hands. The alpha forced himself to turn around so he didn’t have to look at Peter’s heartbroken face a second longer.

Having to run from Peter was the hardest thing Steve ever had to do.

 

“PAPA!” Peter screeched.

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered making a sprint for the entrance to the tower.

 

He couldn’t let himself think about Peter. He had to focus on his mate. Tony was in there, and Steve knew he couldn’t live without him as much as he couldn’t live without Peter. Which was not at all. Steve wiped the last tear from his face as he shoved past police and ran into the building.

 

“I’m coming, doll,” Steve murmured to himself. It was as much a promise to Tony as it was to himself. 

He’d save Tony. 

He always had and he always would.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Steam rose steadily from the soothing bath water. 

 

Tony was completely relaxed. He was content to have his son half asleep on his chest as he finished washing suds off the little ones body. Bath time was one of the family’s favorite times of the day. Even Peter, who used to throw a fit when it came to the evening ritual, now enjoyed the activity.

 

Every other night Tony, Steve, and Peter would climb into the pool like tub Tony had built to fit all of them, and play in the water. The fathers had taken to wearing bathing suits now that Peter was getting older, but no one wanted the tradition to end. It was a time for Steve and Tony to completely cut themselves off from their outside obligations, and focus on their son.

 

The mates had set rules for eachother: 

 

  1. No electronics


  1. No talk of work unless Peter asked about it 



 

  1. Once you’re in the bath there’s no getting out until it’s time to 


  1. And, most importantly,  don’t miss it



 

Of course there were times like tonight when Steve had a pressing mission he couldn’t schedule around, or times when Tony couldn’t get away from new inventions. But, for the most part, bath time was sacred for the family, and if one parent couldn’t be there the other always was. 

To the couples delight, their son was very understanding. They had told Peter the rules they set up when bath night started, and he knew they wouldn’t break them unless the circumstance was dire.

The family loved the time the got to spend together every other night, and Tony and Steve mourned the day when Peter got too old for it.

 

“Daddy,” Peter’s tired voice spoke up, grabbing the omega’s attention as he finished washing baby shampoo out of his son’s hair, “where’s Papa?”

 

Tony sighed. As always, his son had taken the news that Steve wouldn’t be joining them respectively, especially for his age. But, it didn’t slip his notice that his son was more subdued due in his Papa’s absence. As was a common change in Peter’s behavior whenever himself or Steve couldn’t be around for bath night. Tony had been waiting for his son to ask, as the boy could never suppress his urge to question for too long. But, still didn’t know how to answer without worrying him. Peter was smart, he would be able to discern the concern in Tony’s voice no matter how the father tried to hide it.

 

Tony knew Steve was on a mission to take down the organization that had first challenged them four years ago. Finally, after so long, The Captain had caught a break and was on his way to disband the gang, Hydra. 

 

Tony couldn’t help but be worried. 

 

He knew what those monsters were capable of. He had seen and experienced them first hand and couldn’t write off his concern as unneeded like he could other missions Steve went on. 

 

Though, their three year old son had no need to know any of that.

 

“Oh baby,” Tony said lifting Peter up so he could wrap his arms around his father’s neck, “Papa had important work he had to take care of tonight. He’d much rather be here with us, Peter I promise. But, he couldn’t get out of it. You understand?”

 

Tony asked, watching as his son’s frown grew deeper and deeper, and his eyes grew larger and larger with worry. Tony kissed his son’s forehead, feeling a twinge in his heart. He hated seeing Peter upset in any way.

 

“What's wrong, baby? Why are you so upset about this tonight? Papa has to go out all the time, you know that. He always comes back to us perfectly fine.”

 

“No, that’s a lie Daddy,” Peter insisted angrily, shocking Tony into silence.

 

“Sometimes Papa comes home really hurt, and I can’t see him until he gets better. Or Aunt Nat, or Uncle Thor, or Uncle Bucky, or Uncle Clint. Sometimes they get hurt, and I don’t want them to get hurt Daddy. Is Papa gonna get hurt tonight?”

 

Tony sighed, his heart heavy.

“Deep breaths for me, baby. You know what happens when you work yourself up.”

 

Peter rested his head against Tony’s shoulder, mouthing at the mating mark that was there, and breathing in his Daddy’s scent. Peter worried. He worried about his aunt and uncles and even more so about his father's. He didn’t like when they were gone for long, and he knew that when they came back, but he wasn’t allowed to see them, something had gone wrong. There weren’t any serious consequences to Peter’s worrying, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to work himself up into a panic attack or become extra clingy for days after an incident.

Tony’s son had worked as a motivation for the pack to stop acting so reckless. Peter was their baby too, they loved him and hated seeing him unhappy. 

 

Finally, Peter had calmed down enough that Tony could answer his questions.

 

“No one’s going to get hurt tonight, Peter,” it was an absolute lie, but Tony refused to worry his son more. He just hoped the pack didn't prove him a liar, “Everyone is going to come home just like they always do, and in the morning you can check up on them all to see for yourself just how ok they all are. Alright?”

 

Peter scrunched his little face up in a way that reminded Tony achingly of his mate, but finally nodded, “Ok.”

 

Tony smiled, and tickled Peter lightly. The boy’s face burst into a huge smile as his laughter filled the room.

 

“Alright now, little spider, lets get you out of the tub and into bed before you turn into a sea monster.”

Peter giggled uncontrollably. But, the light and happy sound was overpowered by another. 

 

As Tony stood to get out of the tub, a loud explosion shook the foundation of the tower. The omega was forced back down. 

 

Lights started to flicker dangerously and tile was blown off the wall. Running on instinct Tony turned his body so Peter was under him as debris from the explosion blew across the room, hitting him in the back. It was only seconds before the fire alarm started blaring all around them.

 

Tiny fists clutched at the omega’s shoulders and, even over the rush in his ears, Tony heard his baby whimper.

 

“Peter...Peter,” Tony gasped. His body was shaking as he felt sharp pain all over his back and thighs. He didn’t think anything was life threatening, but it hurt like a bitch.

 

“Baby, are you ok?” Tony insisted, holding Peter to his chest, taking a small comfort in having his little one in his arms.

 

“Daddy,” Peter cried, “Daddy what was that?”

 

Tears were falling heavily down Peter’s face. Tony pulled back from his son, only for a moment, to make sure he wasn’t in any harm. The boy was in no state to answer Tony’s questions. He was too scared.

 

“Relax, baby,” Tony ordered, though his voice was shaky. He didn’t know what had just happened, but didn’t want Peter to freak out on top of it all.

 

“Jarvis,” Tony called, trying not to let his worry known, “What just happened?”

 

“There seems to have been an outside force that caused an explosion on one of the lower levels. The building is not yet in danger of collapsing, but fire is spreading.”

 

Tony nodded, not able to do much else as his head was still spinning, “Calculate a safe route to get us out, J.”

 

“Already processing sir, a light path will guide your way once there is more information.”

Tony nodded, knowing he was damn lucky to have an A.I like Jarvis.

 

Carefully, so as not to lose his balance, Tony stood on shaking legs in the bathtub, Peter still clinging to his neck.

 

Tony’s heart broke at what the room around them now looked like. The force of the explosion had ricocheted throughout the building, and the bathroom had not been spared. Pieces of wall had blown off, revealing the wiring underneath, and the tiles on the floor were in shards. Maybe, most shocking, was that the sink was in complete shambles. Not even a part of it could have been salvaged.

Tony and Peter were still in the bathtub, where water was dripping from the ceiling due to the force that had almost leveled the building.

 

“Ok, Peter, I need you to listen to me,” Tony ordered, focusing solely on his son so he didn’t lose his mind. He had no idea what was going on, but could only think that Steve had somehow lost and this was Hydra’s way of informing him.

 

The thought shook Tony to his core, and he felt tears of his own prick his eyes. He couldn’t let himself entertain the possibility that Steve was dead. He’d never make it out of the tower otherwise.

 

Peter looked up from Tony’s shoulder. Snot was covering the bottom half of his face, and his eyes were wide with fear, but he was listening to his father.

 

“We have to get out of the tower, and Jarvis is going to help us. But, first I’m going to put my shirt on you, ok?”

 

Normally, after bath time came the part where Steve and Tony had to chase after a little naked boy so they could rangle him into clothes, but not now. Peter seemed to understand the importance of listening to his father and simply nodded at Tony.

 

“I’m going to sit you down on the toilet seat now, baby,” Tony said, narrating every move he made so as not to startle Peter. Carefully, Tony stepped out of the tub that was still filled with lukewarm bath water. His wet feet came in contact with splinters of wood and loose screws, but he couldn’t mind that right now.

Miraculously, the toilet was still standing and the omega gently placed his son down. At first, Peter didn’t want to let go of his father. But, after Tony told him exactly where he was going, the boy released him.

Quickly, the omega searched the floor for the band t-shirt he had been wearing previously, finding it still intact under a pile of ruble.

 

He picked up the article of clothing and shook it out, making sure no screws were left before slipping it over Peter’s head.

 

“Arms up,” Tony said soothingly. 

Peter lifted up his little arms and the omega let the fabric dwarf him. Tony was not large by any means, but Peter took after Steve in his early years of life. The boy was tiny and the t-shirt ate him up. The sight would be down right adorable under other circumstances.

 

Even after the shirt was already on him, Peter kept his arms lifted. A silent demand to be picked back up into his Daddy’s arms. Tony complied easily, clutching the boy to his chest.

 

“Only a little longer, baby,” Tony murmured, rocking the boy, “J just needs a little longer before he can help us get out of here.”

Jarvis’s mainframe was in Tony’s workshop which was on the lower floors. That meant the A.I was still in use, thank god, but it was worrying the genius how long his eye in the sky was taking. The cameras J had in the floors that had taken the worst of the blow were probably in shambles. That meant the A.I had to scan the entire building to get an accurate reading of what was going on inside those floors which was taking up time Tony knew was limited-

 

The floor beneath Tony lit up.

 

“The safest route has been calculated, sir, you will not have any problem reaching the outside as long as you follow the light path.”

 

Relief flooded Tony. They would be able to make it out, they would be able to get to safety. 

“Thanks, J,” Tony said.

 

“Always, sir.”

 

Tony felt a lump in his throat as he exited the bathroom, his son in his arms. They would make it out of the tower. But, the A.I that had become family to them would be trapped in the walls with no escape as the building came down around him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The stairs felt hot under Tony’s feet.

The omega couldn’t tell if that was from flames burning somewhere underneath him or his own mind playing tricks on him.

 

Tony was humming softly under his breath, trying to get Peter to fall asleep. He didn’t want his son to witness the damage the explosion had done to the house. Some of the destruction had been enough to rattle Tony, never mind Peter. 

 

The boy’s face was buried in Tony’s shoulder, his eyes were shut tight as Tony had asked of him before they left the bathroom. But, he was jittery and too wound up to slip into unconsciousness as the omega had hoped.

 

“Are we almost outside, yet?” Peter questioned. It was about the fifth time the boy had asked that question on their descent to ground level. It was a nervous habit of the boy’s. As Steve said, he got it from his Daddy. Tony couldn’t disagree on that one. Nonetheless, the omega didn’t know if he wanted Peter to be quiet or keep talking. What if Hydra agents were in the house?

The boy’s questions would give them away. But, hearing his son’s voice calmed Tony almost as much as it made Peter feel better. For better or worse, he didn't have it in him to take the comfort away from his son.

 

“Is Papa going to be outside?”

 

“I don’t know, baby.”

 

“Are we going to be ok?”

 

“Absolutely, Peter.”

 

“Where are we going to sleep tonight, Daddy?”

 

“Maybe on the moon.”

 

Peter chuckled wetly into Tony’s shoulder, and the omega smiled. Getting a laugh from his son was always his goal in life, even more so now. But, the happy moment didn’t last. The steady light underneath them, that had been illuminating the safest path for them to take, flickered for a moment before going out. Plunging the two into darkness.

Peter screamed.

 

Tony halted where he stood, the worst possible scenarios racing through his head. 

Peter, whose grip had loosened as he became more comfortable in the situation, tightened his fists again on Tony’s naked shoulders.

 

“Jarvis, what’s going on?” Tony asked hesitantly, not giving himself the luxury of tending to Peter. The omega had to remind himself that his son was safe, just scared. 

 

“Daddy, why did the lights go out? Why isn’t Jarvis answering? Are we going to die-”

 

That Tony couldn’t ignore.

 

“Peter, we are not going to die,” the words came out sharper then Tony had intended, and he tried to calm down for his son’s benefit, “We’re almost at the entrance baby, we’re going to get out and find Papa and the Pack. Everything is going to be ok.”

 

Peter was stunned into silence, which was a good thing, though guilt sat heavy in the father’s chest. For whatever reason, whether it be natural causes or enemy infiltration, Jarvis wasn’t online anymore. The backup generators were all out, and their light path was gone. Tony needed to concentrate to get them out safely, he couldn’t worry about answering Peter’s questions. The two only had to make it down one more flight of stairs before they would be set free. That wasn’t too hard.

 

The biggest problem they faced now was air contamination.

 

Jarvis helped power the entire building. When the main sources of electricity stopped working the A.I became the only thing keeping the tower stable. Jarvis had been filtering the smoke from the fire outside and pushing the fresh air to the inside. Tony and Peter had passed the burning floors already, but the toxic smoke that came from it was already making it hard to breathe. Burning air pressed around the omega, stinging his eyes and filing his lungs, his head was already starting to swim and he knew time was limited. 

Peter coughed.

 

Fear gripped Tony’s heart. He had fully developed lungs, Peter didn’t. If this was bad for him, it was worse for his son.

Quickly, Tony set Peter down on the step they were on, and bent down to his level.

 

“Daddy, what’s that burning smell?”

 

“Its from the fire Peter. It’s not healthy to breath in, that’s why you’re coughing,” Peter nodded his head, not fully understanding the severity of the situation.

 

_ Thank god for that _ , Tony thought. The omega brought the the collar of the t-shirt he put Peter in over the boy’s mouth and nose.

 

“I’m going to pick you back up Peter, I need you to keep the t-shirt over your face. Can you do that for me?”

Tony asked, Peter nodded, determination set in his doe eyes.

 

Just like Steve, Tony thought trying to ignore the pain in his heart. Steve was still alive, Tony had to believe that.

The omega picked Peter back up and started his way down the last set of stairs. They would make it, they had to make it.

 

But, to Tony’s horror, the ceiling above the two started to groan. Jarvis had said the building wasn't in danger of collapsing...yet. Yet had come sooner then they realized.

 

Tony threw himself down the stairs just as the ceiling caved in on itself. A crashing sound shook the building once again as the omega slammed into the ground. 

 

Peter was still in his hold, though Tony had protected the boy with his body so he didn’t take the brunt of impact. The omega rolled the two over to get away from the newly lit floor. 

 

The burn of scorching flames was hot on Tony’s back as he tried to protect his son from the blinding fire. He chanced a glance over his shoulder to see broken furniture and crackling embers from the floor above had made their way down to ground level.

The toxic gases that had been somewhat bearable before were now clogged the air. 

 

Tony couldn’t breathe and his chest was burning like it had caught on fire. He looked to the exit that was only a few yards away, trying to push his way towards fresh air. Pain rippled throughout his body at every movement, and his vision was turning spotty. But he had to keep going. If not for him, for his son. 

 

It seemed Peter had passed the point of sound as he lay in fear, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder. A new bruise already lay on his cheek from where he had made contact with floor even as Tony had tried to protect him.

 

_ I’m sorry Peter _ , he wanted to say. But, couldn’t force the words out his dry throat.

Tony wanted to scream an apology to the pack, and Peter, and Steve. But, he couldn’t make a sound that wasn’t violent hacking. He was going to lose.

The heat on his bare back and the smoke laying heavy in his chest was enough for him to know, without help, he wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t, but Peter could.

 

The boy still had the t-shirt covering enough of his face that the toxic fumes weren’t in his system yet and the door was right in front of them. He could make it.

Tony released his hold around his son, setting the boy on the ground.

 

“Go Peter,” Tony coughed out as tears sprang to his eyes. His legs were jello but he found enough strength in his arms to push the boy away from him.

 

“Peter, go outside, get out of here,” Tony ordered his son, knowing this was the last time he would look at the little boy’s face.  

 

Peter’s eyes were wide, he didn’t understand why his Daddy was pushing him away. The boy crawled back to Tony, reaching out for him but the omega pressed him forward. Again Peter crawled back to Tony, not understanding why his father wasn’t coming with him.

 

“Daddy, come on, we have to go,” Peter whimpered the third time Tony pushed him to the door. Tears were starting to spill over to the boy’s cheeks, and it broke Tony’s heart. But, the omega knew any second now he was going to pass out and he wouldn’t be able to get Peter out of there.

 

“Peter, go,” he coughed again, “get out of here, go outside...I-I’ll be right behind you.”

 

It was a lie, but Peter didn’t know that. He stayed were he was, away from Tony after the final time the omega forced the boy away from him.

 

“Daddy...Daddy?” Peter questioned, but Tony’s eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

 

“DADDY,” Peter screamed, panic taking hold of him. Carefully he stood on wobbly feet, the only thought in his head was that he had to find his Papa. Papa would fix this. Peter ran out the door.

 

Tony was left in the burning remains of the tower he had built from the ground up. It was only fitting he’d be there on its way down.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“ _ Goddamnit Tony...wake up _ .” 

 

Tony whimpered and snuggled into the warmth surrounding him. This wasn’t the blazing heat like the fire had been. It was comfortable. It felt like home.

 

“ _ Doll, please….I can’t do this alone...wake up..” _

 

Tony didn’t want to wake up. It felt nice right here where he lay, and he had a feeling if he woke up that wouldn’t be the case. But, that voice...

 

“ _ I need you Tony...don’t leave me… _ ”

 

The person was crying, and something in Tony knew that was so, so wrong. He’d do anything to stop it.

 

“ _ Wake up… _ ”

 

“ _ Wake up… _ ”

 

“Wake up…”

 

Tony’s eyes sprang open to a dark room, and the first thing that greeted him was pain.

 

The omega’s back arched at the sharp stab all over his back made worse by its contact with the mattress he was laying on. 

His breathing came heavy, as if he hadn’t tasted fresh air in hours. Which he most likely hadn’t.

Images of the tower crumbling down around him raced through the omega’s mind. The burning in his lungs, the fear for his child, the certainty of death.

 

Was he dead?

If he was dead why did it hurt so damn much.

 

“Tony,” came a timid voice from his left. The omega jumped, immediately regretting it when every part of him protested.

 

“Who are you?” Tony wheezed out, trying to move away from the person sitting next to him, “Are you with Hydra? Get away from me.”

 

The omega was shaking from head to toe. He didn’t know where he was, and goddammit he was scared alright. His head was woozy, and his stomach was in knots. It really came as no surprise when he leaned over the right side of the bed and puked into a small garbage can conveniently placed at the side of his bed.

 

A soothing touch lay gently on his back, careful of the wounds, and another lay on his forehead, keeping hair out of his eyes. It didn’t take long after that for Tony to know who was with him.

In his disorientation of waking up he somehow didn’t recognize his own mate laying besides him.

 

Steve. Steve was here. Steve was alive and right behind him and for the love of god not dead. Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as the last of his stomach's contents left him. All the tension seeped out of him, and he could no longer hold back tears he had been trying to suppress for who knew how long now.

 

“Steve,” Tony whimpered turning around to throw himself into the alpha’s arms. With the little strength he had it was more like he deposited his weight into the alpha’s lap and prayed Steve caught him. Which of course he did. He always did.

 

Even through the tears that were blinding the omega he could make out the familiar features of his mate as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The blond hair that shone like a beacon, the strong jaw that Tony loved to kiss, the blue eyes that were as fierce as the Antarctic ice. Tony wondered how he could have possibly mistaken the man for anyone else.

 

“You’re alive,” Tony wheezed out, bringing a trembling hand up to trace the divots and ridges on the alpha’s face. He lingered specifically over the man’s lips, taking notice when Steve delicately kissed the pads of Tony’s fingers.

When he moved his movements upwards, Tony felt that his mate’s eyelashes were wet with silent tears. It broke the omega’s heart.

 

“Steve…” Tony said, “talk to me.”

 

That seemed to break the dam. Steve pulled Tony firmly against him, and buried his face in the omega’s neck. The tight hold irritated the omega’s injuries, but Tony could not have cared any less then he did. He thought he had lost this, the safe embrace of home. He would endure anything to feel it again.

 

“ _ I’m _ alive...he wakes up and is surprised that  _ I’m _ alive” Steve mumbled into the omega’s neck, his desperation and downright fear clogging Tony’s nose, “Goddamnit Tony, you’re alive. You were dead...you were- you were...don’t make me say it again, doll. Please.”

 

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, trying to give the alpha some sort of comfort, though he was confused.

 

“What do you mean I was dead Steve?” He finally asked, “What’s going on?”

 

The alpha pulled out of the omega’s arms slightly, only so he could lay them back down on the mattress. Steve pulled the blankets tight around his mate and made sure Tony was comfortable before speaking.

 

“You’re in the hospital. What’s the last thing you remember, doll?” He asked, his voice shaking. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand under the covers and started stroking the back of it with his thumb, a warmth blossomed in the omega’s chest at the touch. It made the conversation they were about to have much easier.

 

“The last thing I remember,” Tony said, his voice hoarse, “Was pushing Peter out the door… and then darkness.

Wait, where’s Peter?” The omega asked frantically, his heartbeat elevating. Steve was quick to react.

 

“Shh, relax doll, he’s in the bed behind you, fast asleep,” Steve answered, kissing Tony on the forehead. The omega turned his head, ignoring the ache in his body, and spotted his little boy surrounded in covers, sleeping soundly. The knot in his chest eased.

“Is he hurt?” Tony dared to ask, not taking his eyes off the boy.

 

“He’s ok,” Steve answered, relief clear in his voice, “mostly worried for you.”

Tony felt guilty for upsetting his son, but knew there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

 

“Ok...Ok,” the omega breathed, turning back to snuggle further into Steve’s chest. The two lay in silence for a moment, bathing in the others touch and safety. Content in the knowledge they were all alive and would fight to see another day.

But, something was still bothering Steve, and it didn’t take him long to speak up.

 

“I’ve never been more scared in my life then in the last six hours,” he whispered, Tony waited for him to elaborate.

 

“Red Skull, he tricked us. I still don’t know if it was a ploy from the beginning or if he got lucky, but he was the one who set the bomb...fuck Tony I’m trying to get it out of my head. You’re here. The doctors said you would be fine, but you were dead in my arms and I thought-”

Steve choked and Tony drew him close, knowing the pain he was feeling. He couldn’t count how many times he had thought the same for Steve, and it never got easier. The fear Steve was experiencing only ever got worse.

 

“What do you mean, big guy,” Tony said, “what do you man I-I…”

 

Steve cut in sounding angry, though Tony realized it wasn’t at him.

 

“Goddamnit, I mean you died Tony. I mean I was holding you in my arms as an ambulance rushed us to a hospital and your heart stopped beating. Even for only a second your skin turned cold, and your pulse stopped. I lost you. I pulled you out of a burning building only to lose you moments later, and I can’t stop thinking about it. Feeling it.”

 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. He truly had been...dead. A shiver ran down his spine, sinking deep into his bones. He couldn’t remember being dead, he only remembered darkness before a voice full of grief called out to him. And he had answered.

A realization dawned on the omega, Steve had called him back from death. As cliche as it seemed, love had kept the darkness at bay. Tony had heard Steve crying out for him, and knew it wasn’t his time to leave. A warmth echoed in the omega’s chest, and he knew his assumptions were correct.

Tony grabbed hold of Steve’s hand and placed it over his steadily beating heart. Almost immediately, the tension in the alpha’s body eased.

 

“How do I feel to you now?” Tony asked, having a point to prove.

Steve’s eyes flashed with feeling.

 

“Warm,” the alpha choked out, Tony smiled softly.

 

“I plan to stay that way,” the omega promised, Steve chuckled wetly.

 

“Good,” he said, before pulling Tony in to peck him softly on the lips. Their breath mingled in a dizzying way, they were both alive. Damn, it felt good.

 

But, Tony forced himself to break the contact.

 

“Next time, think twice before running into a burning building for me,” he pleaded with his alpha. They had Peter to think about. Losing one father would be hell for the boy, but losing two? Tony shuddered at the thought.

 

Tony watched as Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, and his lips turned down, “Never.”

The omega wanted to protest, but once again got lost in Steve’s lips incessantly pressing against his own. 

 

“Daddy?” 

 

The mated pair pulled apart quickly at a familiar voice piercing the silent room. Peter.

Tony’s heart filled with joy as he tried to lift himself off the hospital bed to reach his son, but Steve was two steps ahead of him. Gently, Tony’s mate set a hand on the omega’s chest, a silent order to stay down. If turning over didn’t hurt so much, Tony would have protested.

Nonetheless, Tony felt Steve’s heat slip away as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the little boy sitting up in his own bed.

 

“Papa,” Tony heard Peter say sounding relieved in a way little boys never should have to.

“Hello little spider,” Steve exclaimed lifting the boy out from under the covers and tossing him gently in the air before catching him again. Peter giggled as Steve then began peppering kisses all over the boy’s face. Tony’s heart hurt in the best way, six hours ago he almost lost this.

 

“Papa, is Daddy awake now?” Peter wondered, sleep still evident in his voice.

 

“Why don’t you see for yourself,” Tony spoke up, no longer able to keep quiet. The pure joy that lit up Peter’s face would forever make Tony smile. Immediately, the little boy started squirming in Steve’s arms trying to get out of the hold so he could get to his Daddy. But, Steve didn’t relent, and Tony noticed the worry in his mate’s eyes. Tony was still injured and the alpha didn’t want his son to accidentally make it worse. It wouldn’t be good for either Tony or Peter. But, Steve couldn’t bare to keep the two separated.

 

“Hold up there little guy,” Steve said, catching Peter’s attention. Peter whipped his head around to stare at his Papa, “You have to be careful with Daddy right now, ok? He’s still not feeling well, which means no jumping or playing with him. We have to take care of him, and make sure he stays relaxed.”

 

Steve didn’t miss how Tony stuck his tongue out at him. Very mature, Steve wanted to say but held back. 

Peter on the other hand was hanging onto every word Steve spoke, taking it very seriously.

 

“Is cuddling ok?” The boy asked, fearful the answer would be no.

 

“Absolutely, baby,” Tony confirmed from the bed, cutting off Steve’s reply. The alpha glared at his mate, but Peter was so happy at the answer Steve couldn’t take it away from him. Or himself.

 

“Now tell Papa to stop being a meanie and get his butt over to cuddle,” the omega insisted. Peter giggled at his Daddy’s language, but was more excited about Steve laying him down on the bed next to Tony.

As soon as Steve’s arms were no longer around him, Peter flung his arms around Tony’s neck and latched on. Burying his head in the omega’s neck. Tony flinched at the impact, but wrapped his own arms around the boy, breathing in the familiar three year old scent.

Steve couldn’t suppress the smile that grew on his face at the sight of his mate and son together as he climbed into the bed as well. Peter was sandwiched between his two fathers now, making him very happy.

The little boy grabbed both of his parents hands and wrapped them around him so they were both cuddling him. Steve didn’t think his heart could get any bigger.

 

The alpha watched as his son’s eyes started to droop as sleep took hold of him once again, Tony’s eyes as well. It had been a long day for all of them. 

 

“Goodnight, doll,” Steve whispered reaching up to kiss Tony one more time. The omega smiled.

“Love you,” he whispered before succumbing to sleep.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve waited as long as he could before sneaking out of bed. He would have much rather stayed the whole night watching over the two people he cared about most in the world sleep. But, the images of Peter screaming, and Tony’s limp body kept him from comfort.

This wasn’t over yet.

 

The alpha kissed both Tony and Peter on the forehead, “I’ll be back, don’t worry,” he whispered before leaving the room.

The Captain stalked down the silent corridors of the sleeping hospital, feeling his anger rise higher and higher as he let himself get lost in the memories of the past six hours.

Justice would be served, he would make sure of it.

As soon as Steve exited the hospital he set off at a sprint to where Bucky had texted a street name where they would met up.

It took all of five minutes to run there. He didn’t think he could have waited any longer.

 

The Captain spotted Clint first. He was shrouded in darkness, and perched on a street light. The two nodded to eachother, but otherwise made no verbal contact. 

The Captain moved past the man just in time to hear the signal pass his lips.

A hawk cry. Steve smiled. His pack knew he was coming.

He met Natasha and Bruce next. There was a bandaged wrapped securely around Nat’s head, but otherwise she was fine. To Steve’s relief. 

 

Bruce was to the right of her a baseball bat lay in his hand. It was cliche, but Steve knew the pain it could cause and found the weapon fitting.

He stopped in front of them, Bruce handed him the bat.

 

“How are they?” Natasha asked. Her voice was ice, but the question was genuine. The Captain glanced at her, and tested the weight of the weapon in his hand.

 

“Safe,” he answered. He knew better then to get to elaborate with details, he didn’t want to let go of his rage just yet. Natasha nodded, but stayed rigid. Still, Steve knew she was relieved. The couple then parted down the middle to create a pass for The Captain. Steve didn’t give them another glance as he walked past.

 

After that it took him another three minutes to walk far enough to get to what he wanted to see. 

Concealed in darkness stood Thor and Bucky, stoic and unyielding. In between them, slumped on the ground, lay Red Skull. The fire raged in The Captain at the sight of the man who almost took everything from him. Steve planned to repay him tenfold.

 

“Get him up,” The Captain ordered. His men bent down and yanked at Red Skull’s arms until he was looking at Steve.

 

“Took you long enough,” the gang leader spat. Steve didn’t reply.

 

One of Red Skull’s eyes was swollen shut, and his shoulder was covered in blood from where Steve had shot him what seemed a lifetime ago. Bruce must have kept the man alive from what should have been a fatal shot knowing The Captain wasn’t done with him. The beta presumed correctly. Steve wasn’t close to being done.

 

“You've toyed with me and my family for four years, Red Skull,” Steve growled stepping closer to the once powerful man on his knees in an alleyway, “I think it’s fair you await your punishment.”

 

Red Skull’s eyes widened, “What, are you going to do? Kill me?” The man taunted.

Steve’s grip on the bat in his hand tightened. The alpha grabbed a fistful of the gang leaders hair and ripped it from his head in one pull. The man howled.

 

“Not yet,” Steve said, discarding the bloody strands, “You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

  
  
  


The Captain raised the bat and swung.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
